The Trio and Their Uncle
by raysweetie
Summary: This is the third of the Trio series as they find themselves in Gaul
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Trio and Their Uncle  
  
Author: Susan Owens  
  
Rated PG Maybe R for later   
  
Warning: Might be a little fighting or romance (I'm giving them a love   
  
interest. But I don't know   
  
about sex   
  
yet)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. (But you know who does. I can't spell   
  
it.)  
  
Copyright 2001  
  
Part One  
  
As the wagon drove thought the countryside, Gabrielle marveled at all   
  
the vineyards they passed. She had never in her life seen so many   
  
grapes. Joxer noticed her and smiled. "There sure are a lot of grapes,"   
  
he said.  
  
"Yeah there are. Does your uncle own any of the vineyards?" Gabrielle   
  
asked. Before Joxer could answer her, Jett butted in. "Does our uncle   
  
own any of them? He owns all of this."   
  
"All of it?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Blondie. Every single bit of it. There's more then five   
  
hundred acres. Uncle Jean-Luc's vineyards make the best vintages in   
  
Gaul," bragged Jett.  
  
"Now Jett, don't brag so. There are others around that are just as   
  
good. But I am glad you like my wine."  
  
Jace stared out at the vineyards, his eyes searching for someone. But   
  
he didn't see who he was looking for. "Oncle, does Pierre stell work   
  
for chou?" he asked, hoping with all his heart that he did.   
  
Jean-Luc looked at his middle nephew. He knew about Jace, and he knew   
  
why Jace asked about Pierre. "He doesn't work in the vineyards any   
  
more, Jace."  
  
Jace nodded his head as he felt a tear welling up, but he held it.   
  
"Wha' happen to heem?"   
  
His uncle smiled. "He helps make the wine now. I told him you were   
  
coming, and he is very excited."  
  
Jace smiled while Jett scowled. He loved his brother, but not his way   
  
of life. But if Jace was happy who was he to stand in his way? Soon the   
  
wagon came to a stop inside of a big courtyard. Nebula noticed a huge   
  
house. "Nice place your uncle lives in," she replied.  
  
Xena smiled knowingly. "Nebula, you're a queen. I believe this is the   
  
servant quarters." Jean-Luc smiled and nodded his head. "The house is a   
  
little further."  
  
Soon they arrived at the house. It was a grand house - even nicer than   
  
the triplet's family home in Greece.   
  
Jett help Xena and Nebula off the wagon, both women letting him. Jean -  
  
Luc helped his sister down. Joxer turned to help Gabrielle. He reached   
  
for her as she came to him.  
  
"Joxer! Joxer! Is that you?" Joxer suddenly turned around, forgetting   
  
about Gabrielle, and she landed on her face.   
  
"Joxer!" she screamed. But he paid no attention to her. He was too busy   
  
hugging a young auburn-haired woman.   
  
Xena walked over and helped her friend up. "Are you all right,   
  
Gabrielle?" she asked.  
  
Gabrielle nodded her head but gave Joxer a look that went unnoticed by   
  
the warrior wannabe. He was bursting with energy. "Mimi! I can't   
  
believe you're here. How did you know we were coming?"  
  
"Your uncle told me, silly, and I just had to see you again. Gosh,   
  
Joxer –it's been years. I really missed you."  
  
He smiled at her. "Yeah, me too. I mean I missed you too."  
  
"Joxer, aren't you going to introduce us to your lady friend?"   
  
Gabrielle asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yeah. Where are my manners?" He walked up to Xena first. "Mimi,   
  
this is Xena and her baby Eve. This is her mother Cyrene." He then   
  
walked over to Nebula. "This is Nebula, part time pirate and   
  
Queen, and these are some of her men, but I don't know their names. You   
  
remember my mother and brothers right?" He then walked up to Gabrielle.   
  
"This is my other friend, Gabrielle."  
  
Gabrielle turned and faced Joxer, and for the very fist time Joxer   
  
noticed her. Her green eyes were blazing the color of embers. The look   
  
she gave Joxer would do Xena justice. Joxer back away and stared at   
  
her. "Gabs, what's wrong?" he asked, confused by her look.  
  
"What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong? Why you stupid,   
  
inconsiderate..."  
  
"Gabrielle! That's enough!" scolded Xena.  
  
"But, Xena," protested the bard.  
  
"No, Gabrielle you calm yourself down. We're guests here and I expect   
  
you to behave."   
  
Gabrielle stared at Xena. "I'm not a child, so don't treat me like   
  
one."  
  
"Then stop acting like one," replied Xena.  
  
"But Joxer was ignoring me," said Gabrielle.  
  
Joxer finally realized what he had done. "Oh Gabrielle. I'm sorry. I   
  
didn't mean to ignore you. It's just that I hadn't seen Mimi in such a   
  
long time. Please don't be mad."  
  
Gabrielle didn't say a word. She just stood there. She was so angry   
  
with herself for getting angry with Joxer, but she just couldn't bring   
  
herself to say so. She just stomped off.  
  
"Gabrielle. Where are you going?" asked the warrior princess.  
  
Gabrielle turned back around. "In town. To get away from that....   
  
That.... man. Ooh."  
  
"Gabrielle, it's too far to walk," said Joxer.  
  
"I don't care," came the answer, as Gabrielle stomped away.  
  
Everyone watched as the bard walked down the road. Mimi shook her head.   
  
"She's a mean little girl. Isn't she?"  
  
Xena looked at Mimi. "No she isn't mean, she's just upset. With good   
  
reason I think. I'm sorry I scolded her."  
  
"What do you mean good reason? You said yourself she had no reason to   
  
call him names," replied Mimi.  
  
Xena said nothing to her but turned to Joxer. "I think you'd better go   
  
after her, and now."  
  
Joxer nodded his head and started going after Gabrielle.  
  
"Wait, Joxer! I'll go with you," called Mimi. She started after him but   
  
suddenly found she was being pulled back. "Hey!"  
  
  
  
"We need someone to show us around, and I think you will be perfect,"   
  
said the Warrior Princess. Mimi stared to protest, but the look Xena   
  
gave her was enough to make her surrender.  
  
While this was going on, Jean-Luc and Jezda stood there, saying   
  
nothing. They knew Xena could handle it.  
  
  
  
Jean-Luc smiled. "Well, come on in. I think everyone could use a nice   
  
hot meal, and I am sure Yvonne has cooked up something special."  
  
"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I could use a hot bath," said   
  
Cyrene.  
  
"I'll have Nanette get it ready, and after dinner you can have one."  
  
"Mom, is it okay if I join you?"  
  
Cyrene smiled. "Sure Xena. No problem."  
  
Part Two.  
  
Joxer had to walk fast to keep up with Gabrielle. She was still upset   
  
about what had happened.  
  
"Gabs, please slow down. I said I was sorry."  
  
Gabrielle kept right on walking, not caring where she was going.  
  
"Come on, Gabrielle, I said I was sorry. What do you want from me?"  
  
Gabrielle stopped and waited for him. "What do I want from you? I'll   
  
tell you what I want from you. Consideration: just a little   
  
consideration. Joxer, you made a fool out of me back there in front of your own   
  
uncle."  
  
Joxer hung his head. "I'm sorry, Gabrielle, I was just so surprised to   
  
see Mimi."  
  
"That's another thing, Joxer. Why didn't you tell us about Mimi?"  
  
Joxer shook his head. "Not much to tell. We were friends."  
  
"Hmmm. It looked like you were more than just friends to me."  
  
"I swear, Gabrielle, Mimi and I are just friends. There's nothing   
  
between us."  
  
Gabrielle shook her head. "Gods, Joxer, are you that blind? Mimi is   
  
crazy about you."  
  
Joxer didn't really want to get into this. So, he changed the subject.   
  
"Well, we're near the town. I think today is market day. I can't wait   
  
to see you in action."  
  
Gabrielle smiled a little. She loved the marketplace, and in a   
  
different place, it made the challenge of bargain hunting even more exciting.   
  
"Okay, Joxer, let's get to town, and you can watch me in action."  
  
She took his hand in hers and smiled at him, no longer angry with him.   
  
At the sight of her smile, Joxer's heart lifted. He knew he was back in   
  
good graces with Gabrielle.  
  
***  
  
Jace looked around, searching for his friend, but he saw no sign of   
  
him.  
  
"Uncle, wheh ees Pierre?"  
  
Jean-Luc smiled at him. "He's at the winery. You do remember the way?   
  
Don't you?"  
  
"Weeth my eyes blin'folded. Tenk you."  
  
Jace raced to the winery. He stopped and looked in, and his heart   
  
started to race. There stood Pierre, more beautiful then Jace could   
  
remember.  
  
Jace walked up to Pierre and placed his hand over his eyes. "Guess   
  
who?"  
  
The broad-shouldered man stood there. "Hmmm, could it be the Emperor of   
  
Gaul?"  
  
Jace giggled. "No, but chou are close."  
  
"Ah, I am close. Then it must be my good friend, Jace of Greece."  
  
Jace was delighted. "Yes, eet's me "  
  
Pierre turned around and faced Jace. They were soon locked in each   
  
other's embrace.  
  
"It's been a long time, Jace. I missed you."  
  
"I meessed chou too, my friend."  
  
Pierre smiled at Jace. "We need to catch up."  
  
Jace smiled as he ran his fingers though Pierre's hair. "I was teenking   
  
we could do more t'en joost talk."  
  
"Ooh, I love the way you think."  
  
The two men went off to have a little fun.  
  
***  
  
Nebula stood there and watched Jett as he was chopping wood for his   
  
uncle. She didn't know why he was doing it. He didn't have to; there were   
  
workers to do that. She approached him and placed her hands on his   
  
shoulders. Suddenly he grabbed her and turned her around, pushing her up   
  
against the tree he was chopping beside.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's dangerous to sneak up on a man with   
  
an ax - especially The King of Assassins?"  
  
Nebula smiled and cooed seductively and ran her fingers up and down his   
  
chest. "I find dangerous men are fascinated by my charm, and I don't   
  
think you are any different."  
  
Jett could feel himself getting aroused by The Pirate Queen. He slowly   
  
placed his lips on hers, ready for a deep kiss, when suddenly something   
  
struck the tree between them. They both looked up and saw Xena's   
  
chakram there. She walked up to them and smiled.  
  
"Sorry, it slipped."  
  
Nebula was angry. "Xena, you did that on purpose. You could have killed   
  
us."  
  
Xena smiled coldly at them. "If I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be   
  
here now. Jett, your uncle wants to see you."  
  
Jett nodded his head and left. Xena turned to Nebula. "Don't you have a   
  
ship to run and people to loot?"  
  
"They can spare me for a few days."  
  
Xena stared daggers at Nebula. "I'm warning you, Nebula. Stay away from   
  
Jett."  
  
"Why? I find him interesting."  
  
"He's not your type."  
  
"Not my type? I think he's very much my type."  
  
"Leave him alone Nebula. I'm warning you."  
  
Nebula turned around sharply towards Xena. "You don't own me, Xena. If   
  
I want to be around Jett, I will."  
  
Nebula turned to walk away, when suddenly Xena grabbed her by her hair   
  
and the two ladies began fighting. The fight was soon over. Xena had   
  
won. She got off of Nebula and stood up. Nebula got up and wiped the   
  
blood from her mouth.  
  
"This isn't over, Xena." She then walked away, past Cyrene, who had   
  
seen the fight.  
  
"Xena, what was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing. Just a disagreement."  
  
"That must have been some disagreement."  
  
"Mom, it was nothing. Just stay out of it."  
  
Cyrene watched her daughter leave. She shook her head. Xena walked into   
  
the barn to brush Argo.  
  
"Boy Argo, I am losing it. I was out there fighting Nebula over Jett,   
  
and I don't know why."  
  
"Me neither. Since I know you love me."  
  
Xena didn't bother turning around. "Ares, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just came to see my princess."  
  
Part 3  
  
Ares came closer and wrapped his arms around Xena.  
  
"Now, isn't this better?"  
  
Xena punched Ares hard in his stomach, taking him by surprise. He   
  
pulled away suddenly and glared at her.  
  
"Now is that anyway to treat me after I've come all this way?"  
  
"Ares, I am not asking you again. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I can't believe you and Nebula were fighting over that moron Jett."  
  
"Hmmm... Of the three of them, I thought Jett would please you the   
  
most."  
  
"Well, he doesn't. At least Joxer wants to be a warrior. Jett doesn't.   
  
What a disappointment. I could have made him famous. A great warrior,   
  
but no, he wanted to be an assassin."  
  
Xena shook her head. "Poor baby. Did one of your toys get away?"  
  
Ares looked at her. "Jett may have escaped me, but he won't escape   
  
Teutales, the Gaul God of War."  
  
Xena looked at him. "Ares, if you know something. You better tell me   
  
right now."  
  
"Sorry, Xena. If there was any way to get rid of the competition, I am   
  
not going to stop it."  
  
"Ares, I'm warning you."  
  
But Ares smiled and vanished. Xena ran out of the barn towards the   
  
house. She had to warn Jett.  
  
Mimi watched as the Warrior Princess headed for the house. She smiled.   
  
It was time to put her plan into action. Teutales, the God of War,   
  
wanted a sacrifice. He wanted triplet virgins, but Jean-Luc's nephews would   
  
do. She would just tell Teutales that they were virgins. She walked   
  
into the barn.  
  
"Jock, where are you?"  
  
A tall, muscular guy came from behind the door and grabbed Mimi,   
  
kissing her.  
  
"MM... you taste real nice."  
  
Mimi pulled away from him. "Never mind that right now. Are you and your   
  
men ready?"  
  
Jock nodded his head.  
  
"Good. Be careful, Jett is a killer."  
  
"Don't worry. Me and my boys can handle him. What about the other two?"  
  
"They will be dealt with."  
  
Jock watched Mimi walk away and then he went to get his men.  
  
_______  
  
Joxer watched Gabrielle as she bargained with the merchant over a blue   
  
dress. He was bored silly.  
  
"Hey, Gabs, are you done yet? I'm kind of hungry."  
  
But Gabrielle was too busy to hear him, so Joxer walked away and headed   
  
for the inn. When he walked inside, a woman greeted him. She walked   
  
over to him and smiled.  
  
"Hi, cutie, never seen you here before."  
  
Joxer smiled at her. "Well, hi yourself. Do you know where I can get   
  
something to eat and drink?"  
  
She smiled and led him over to the table. She poured him some wine.   
  
"Here, cutie. I'll be right back with something to eat."  
  
Joxer smiled and took a big drink. Soon he finished drinking the mug of   
  
wine, and then he started feeling funny. He tried to stand up, but he   
  
couldn't. He felt so heavy. Nothing seemed to work. Suddenly, he passed   
  
out. The woman walked over to him and lifted his head. Joxer was out   
  
cold. She dropped his head back down on the table. "Take him to the   
  
temple and prepare him for Teutales."  
  
Two men nodded their heads and carried Joxer to the waiting wagon.  
  
__________  
  
Xena ran into the house where Jezda and Cyrene were sitting talking.   
  
"Where's Jett?" she demanded.  
  
Jezda looked at the Warrior Princess. "Jett is with Jean-Luc. Why?"  
  
"His life is in danger. Where did they go?"  
  
"To the winery. Xena, what is wrong?" asked the trio's mother.  
  
"I don't have time to explain. I've got to get to Jett, before it's too   
  
late."  
  
Xena ran out leaving the two mothers confused and worried. She soon   
  
came to the winery. She ran inside and found Jean-Luc coming out. She   
  
grabbed him. "Where's Jett?"  
  
Jean-Luc stared at her. "I left him with Jock, one of my men that helps   
  
make the wine. Why? What's wrong?"  
  
Xena raced inside, but all she found was a dead man nothing more.  
  
"You're too late, Xena. They already took Jett away. I must say he put   
  
up a great fight. But, in the end, he lost."  
  
Xena turned around to face Ares. "Ares, where is Jett?"  
  
"Sorry, but no can say. This is Teutales' territory. I can't interfere.   
  
Teutales wouldn't like that."  
  
Xena screamed as she threw her chakram at Ares. He caught it and   
  
smiled. "I can save Jett and his brothers, if you become my queen."  
  
"No, thanks. I'll find them."  
  
Ares laughed. "Suit yourself." And with that he vanished. Xena's   
  
chakram dropped onto the floor and she retrieved it. She ran to the barn and   
  
mounted Argo. She headed to town to warn Gabrielle and Joxer, hoping   
  
she wasn't too late.  
  
_________  
  
Jace and Pierre were kissing each other all over. Pierre looked into   
  
the eyes of his lover.  
  
"May I enter you, my love?"  
  
Jace smiled up at him. "Yes, oh yes, my friend. I want you inside me so   
  
bad it hurts."  
  
Pierre wasted no time as he slowly entered Jace. Jace moaned with   
  
pleasure as his lover entered. Soon it was over as the two men laid in each   
  
other arms.  
  
Suddenly, five men burst into the room. One of them grabbed Pierre and   
  
threw him to the floor then stabbed him. Jace let out a scream.  
  
"No, Pierre! No, my love!"   
  
He ran to Pierre, but one of the men struck him from behind and he fell   
  
to the floor by his lover.   
  
Mimi walked in and smiled. "Take him to the wagon and then to the   
  
temple. Teutales awaits. Remember to keep them separated."  
  
The men nodded their heads. Mimi smiled. "Soon, my lord Teutales, you   
  
will give me what I want."  
  
As Mimi left, Pierre slowly began to move. He got up and staggered out   
  
of the room. Seeing Nebula coming toward him, he staggered to her.   
  
"Please, help! Jace has been taken to Teutales, the God of War!"  
  
Nebula caught the man as he fell into her arms.  
  
______  
  
Xena rode as hard as she could, racing Argo towards the town. Soon, she   
  
came into the town and found Gabrielle, who had just finished up what   
  
she was doing.  
  
"Gabrielle, have you seen Joxer?"  
  
Gabrielle looked at her friend. "He was just here."  
  
The bard turned to the merchant. "Did you see where my friend went?"  
  
"Sorry, miss, no."  
  
"I saw him heading for the inn," replied a girl.  
  
"Thanks! Come on, Gabrielle. We've got to get Joxer."  
  
"Why, Xena? What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, but Ares is involved and that's means trouble."  
  
They entered the inn and asked about Joxer, but no one had seen him.   
  
Xena grabbed one of the men and put the pinch on him.  
  
"Where is our friend? You only have a little time before you die."  
  
The man looked at Xena but refused to talk. Gabrielle stared at him.   
  
She couldn't believe he wouldn't talk.  
  
"Sorry, Xena, but he would rather die, than tell you anything. He's   
  
loyal to Teutales," laughed Ares.  
  
Xena released the pinch, and the man gasped for air. He soon got up and   
  
ran out of the door. Xena grabbed  
  
Ares.  
  
"Where are they, Ares?"  
  
"Sorry, Xena. But my offer is still good."  
  
"Go to Tartarus. Come on, Gabrielle."  
  
______  
  
Mimi looked down at the unconscious Joxer. He was naked except for a   
  
loincloth. Three women were preparing him for Teutales.  
  
"Soon, Joxer. Soon, you and your brothers will be one with Teutales.   
  
Oh, to have such an honor."  
  
One of the women walked up to her. "Please, we must prepare him for   
  
Teutales."  
  
Mimi smiled as she stepped aside, and the women began to paint Joxer's   
  
skin red.  
  
She watched as they painted him. He would soon be ready. She left the   
  
room and decided to check on the other two brothers. Jace still lay   
  
unconscious. He also was naked except for a loincloth. The women were   
  
painting his skin blue. Mimi walked over to him.   
  
"I never liked this one. I will make sure he dies first."  
  
One of the women bowed and nodded her head. "Yes, my lady."  
  
"LET ME LOOSE! SO HELP ME, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"  
  
Mimi laughed. "Ah, yes, the oldest one speaks."  
  
She walked into the next room to find Jett fully awake. The women were   
  
trying their best to prepare him.  
  
"What's going on, Mimi? I want to know right now!"  
  
Mimi walked over to him. "You and your brothers should be honored. You   
  
will become a sacrifice for the  
  
God Teutales."  
  
"Sorry, lady, but I've got other plans." Jett struggled to get loose,   
  
but he was chained to the slab.  
  
"Sorry, Jett, but you are not going anywhere."  
  
Jett stared at Mimi. "So, help me, Mimi, when I get loose you are going   
  
to die!"  
  
Mimi walked over to him and blew dust into his face. Jett eyes rolled   
  
back into his head and then he lay still once more. She turned to the   
  
women.  
  
"Now, prepare him! The hour grows near."  
  
TBC 


	2. The Trio and Their Uncle

Part 4  
  
The women nodded their heads and painted Jett's skin blue. Soon all   
  
three of the brothers were ready for  
  
Teutales.  
  
Gabrielle grabbed Xena as they walked out of the tavern. "Xena, what   
  
are we going to do?"  
  
Xena stared at her friend. "We are going to find them. You ride back   
  
and get Nebula. I will look for Ares."  
  
Gabrielle nodded and got on the horse. "Be careful, Xena."  
  
No sooner had Gabrielle left than Ares appeared.  
  
"I thought she'd never leave. Now, where were we?" Ares started kissing   
  
Xena, who at first looked like she   
  
was willing to let him, then, suddenly Xena kicked him where it hurt.  
  
"Ahhh! Damn, Xena. Why did you do that?"  
  
Xena smiled. "To get your attention. Where is Teutales' temple?"  
  
Ares smiled back at her. "What do I get in return if I tell you?"  
  
"Your life."  
  
"Nope, I need more than that."  
  
Xena stared at him.  
  
"Tell you what, Xena, give me one night. Then I will tell you."  
  
"Drop dead, Ares. We will find them ourselves," Xena replied with   
  
venom.  
  
Ares smiled sarcastically. "Not without my help. So Xena, what's it   
  
going to be?"  
  
Xena stared at him. "I guess I have no choice."  
  
Ares nodded. "I guess you don't."  
  
At that Ares vanished in a flash of blue light, taking Xena with him.  
  
------  
  
Teutales stood over the triplets. He stared at Mimi, his eyes blazing.   
  
"I am not pleased with these other   
  
two. But this one will do. You have served your purpose."  
  
He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the floor. "But next time   
  
if you do wrong you will die."  
  
Teutales then looked at the other two. He smiled, "Maybe I can still   
  
use them."  
  
Suddenly Ares and Xena appeared. Teutales looked at them. "Take care   
  
of them, my follower," he ordered   
  
as he vanished with one of the brothers.  
  
"Aiiiiiiiiiii," came a cry as Xena flipped across the floor, kicking   
  
one of the followers. Mimi rushed at Xena   
  
with a scream, her sword raised, but Xena was ready for her and Mimi   
  
fell to the floor. Soon help came   
  
and Xena and the rest took care of Teutales' followers.   
  
Gabrielle ran over to the brothers. She noticed that one was missing   
  
and she knew which one. "Xena! Joxer   
  
is not here."  
  
Xena turned to Ares. "If you want that one night, you better help! Find   
  
Joxer! Now!"  
  
Ares smiled and he took Xena into another room where they found   
  
Teutales hovering over a young lady.   
  
Ares shot a blazing ball of fire at him. Teutales turned around and   
  
smiled at them. "You are too late it has   
  
been done. I will return when the child is born."  
  
Teutales then vanished. Xena went over to the lady and looked at her.   
  
"We have to help her, then look for  
  
Joxer."  
  
Ares stared at her. "Xena, That lady is Joxer."  
  
Xena stared at the lady, then back at Ares. "Okay, we've got to get   
  
them back. Ares, will you zap us back to   
  
Jean-Luc's home?"  
  
Ares smiled at her. "It will cost you."  
  
"Ares, I don't have time for this. Take us back and then we will talk   
  
about your payment."  
  
In a flash they were all back at the home of Jean-Luc. Each of the   
  
brothers were taken to a room and Jean-  
  
Luc sent for a healer. Gabrielle looked at Joxer as she lay in bed. She   
  
then turned to Xena.  
  
"Xena, what are we going to tell Joxer when he wakes up?"  
  
Xena shook her head. "I don't know yet, Gabrielle. All I know right now   
  
is that when Joxer wakes up, he is   
  
going to need us."  
  
Part 5  
  
Gabrielle sat by the bed where Joxer, now a woman, lay sleeping. She   
  
had so many feelings rushing in her   
  
mind. What was she going to tell him... her? Suddenly, Joxer began to   
  
stir. He opened his eyes and saw   
  
Gabrielle staring at him.   
  
"Hi, Gab..." He stopped. His voice sounded strange. Joxer looked up at   
  
Gabrielle. "What's wrong with   
  
me?" he cried. He was so frightened. "What's happened to me?"  
  
Gabrielle swallowed and took Joxer's hand. Joxer stared at it.   
  
Instead of seeing his strong, manly hand, he   
  
saw a small, long-fingered, tender, female-looking hand. He suddenly   
  
pulled away. "What in the name of   
  
Zeus? Oh my Gods! I've been changed into a female! No, this can't be   
  
happening! Not to me!"  
  
Gabrielle took him into her arms. "It's going to be all right, Joxer.   
  
Everything will be all right. Just as soon   
  
as you give birth."  
  
Joxer stared at her, then moved his eyes down to his body and saw that   
  
he was going to have a baby. This   
  
was all too much and he fainted dead away. Gabrielle brushed the hair   
  
from his/her eyes. "Xena will think   
  
of something."  
  
*********  
  
Xena was pacing back and forth while Ares watched her with amusement.  
  
"You are going to put a hole in that floor you know."  
  
Xena spun around to face him, her blue eyes now black and raging as a   
  
stormy night.  
  
"You knew! You knew this was going to happen!"  
  
Ares shook his head. "That is so unfair, Xena. I didn't know that he   
  
would turn Joxer into a female to carry   
  
his child."  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"I didn't! I mean I thought he would use Gabrielle. But what the hay,   
  
Joxer looks good as a female. Now,   
  
about our date, hmm... let me see. How about Chin? I've heard it's   
  
nice this time of year."  
  
"I am not going anywhere with you until Joxer is all right!"  
  
"Xena, he, I mean she is all right. She's not dead, just pregnant."  
  
Xena grabbed Ares by his throat. "He is not a she, and he is not all   
  
right!"  
  
Ares pulled away rubbing his neck. "Okay, okay. What do you want me to   
  
do about it?"  
  
"Change him back."  
  
"I can't. It's not my spell. Joxer will be turned back as soon as he   
  
gives birth."  
  
Xena only stared at him. "Please go. I will keep my promise as soon   
  
as I can."  
  
Ares nodded his head. "As soon as the child is born I will come for   
  
our date."   
  
Ares soon vanished and Xena headed back inside.  
  
**********  
  
Jace looked down at his lover. "Oh, Pierre, I am so sorry you were   
  
hurt."  
  
Pierre looked up at Jace. "No, my love, I will be all right. I should   
  
have tried to rescue you."  
  
Jace held his lover. "There was nothing you could do. It is I that   
  
wish I could have saved you from being   
  
hurt."  
  
Pierre put his head on Jace's shoulder. "I love you so much."  
  
Jace nodded and nestled his head on Pierre's. "And I love you."  
  
Pierre looked up at him. "What of your brothers?"  
  
Jace shook his head. "I know nothing about them. I cannot mind   
  
communicate with them. Something is in   
  
my way."  
  
"Then you must check on them. I will still be here."  
  
Jace pulled Pierre closer. "I will, my love, later. Right now you need   
  
me. They are being looked after."  
  
********  
  
Xena walked into Jett's bedchamber. Nebula was sitting on the bed.   
  
She placed a wet cloth on Jett's   
  
forehead.  
  
"Did he wake up yet?"  
  
"No, whatever they gave him was strong. I think he will be unconscious   
  
the rest of the day and into   
  
tomorrow."  
  
Xena nodded her head and Nebula quietly turned back to Jett. "I am   
  
going to kill those people."  
  
Xena looked down at the unconscious man, then back at Nebula.  
  
"Nebula, don't fall in love with Jett."  
  
"Why? Because you want him?"  
  
Xena shook her head. "No, Nebula, I love Jett, but I am not in love   
  
with him."  
  
Nebula stood up and took out her dagger. "Well, I am in love with him   
  
and those people hurt him and they   
  
will pay."  
  
"Then let the law handle it."  
  
"Since when do you let the law handle anything, Xena?"  
  
"When it is necessary, like now. Nebula, Jett, if he lives, will go   
  
back to prison once we return to Greece."  
  
Nebula looked back down at Jett. "I love him, and I know he loves me."  
  
"No, he doesn't. Jett doesn't know how to love anyone, except maybe   
  
Joxer."  
  
Xena and Nebula turned to see Jace standing there. Xena walked over to   
  
him and took his hand. Jace   
  
looked at his still brother. "Will he be all right?"  
  
"Yes, he will be fine," replied Nebula.   
  
Jace looked at Xena. "You said if he lives."  
  
"I was just talking."  
  
"What of? Joxer?"  
  
Xena decided to just come out and tell him. "Joxer was changed into a   
  
female and is now carrying the Gaul   
  
God of war's child."  
  
Jace just stared at her with his mouth open.  
  
Part 6  
  
Xena waited for him to say something, but Jace was too surprised to say   
  
anything. He just turned and   
  
stalked from the room.   
  
Nebula and Xena watched him go. "What's his problem?" Nebula asked.  
  
Xena shook her head. "Maybe he's jealous."  
  
"Jealous of what and who?"  
  
Both women turned around at the sound of the voice. Jett was   
  
unsuccessfully trying to sit up. Nebula   
  
immediately went to his side and held him down. "You shouldn't be   
  
trying to get up!"  
  
"Back off, woman! I'm fine," Jett tried to push her away, but he was   
  
still weak.  
  
"Yeah, I can see you're *just* fine," she replied sarcastically,   
  
rolling her eyes in exasperation.  
  
  
  
Jett ignored Nebula and turned back to Xena. "I asked you a question.   
  
Who's jealous and why?"  
  
"Jace. He's jealous because Joxer was turned into a woman," Xena   
  
explained.  
  
Jett thought for a moment, considering her words. "Yep, that would   
  
definitely make Jace jealous," he   
  
agreed, nodding his head.  
  
Xena just rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air at his   
  
reply. "Aren't you at least just a **little   
  
bit** concerned?"  
  
Jett gazed back at her with fire in his eyes. "Of course I'm concerned!   
  
But what can I DO about it?"  
  
Xena shook her head and sighed - he made sense. "There's nothing we can   
  
do, except wait, I guess."  
  
********  
  
Gabrielle ran over and helped Joxer to his/her feet. "Joxer, it's going   
  
to be all right."  
  
He/she looked at Gabrielle. "How? How is this..." he/she stared at   
  
him/herself in the mirror. "...possibly   
  
going to be all right? Look at me! I'm a girl!" *A very, very pregnant   
  
girl,* he/she thought in horror as   
  
he/she ran his/her hands over his/her bulging stomach.  
  
Gabrielle smiled at him/her. "You make it sound like it's a terrible   
  
thing being a girl."  
  
He/she slowly turned to face her, his/her dark brown eyes filled with   
  
fear. "It is to me! I'm a man - or I   
  
was-" his/her voice broke as he/she turned away.   
  
"Joxer, don't cr..." Gabrielle started to say when the door of Joxer's   
  
room burst open and in stormed an   
  
absolutely furious Jace.  
  
  
  
"Why you, little brother, and not me? I'm ten times better looking than   
  
you! Why was I not changed into a   
  
woman?" Jace demanded, eyes flashing with anger and jealousy.  
  
Joxer just stared at him in shock but Gabrielle exploded, pushing him   
  
away from his transformed brother.   
  
"How dare you come in here and act like a jerk! What kind of brother   
  
are you anyway? Get out of here now   
  
before I tear you apart, you inconsiderate pig!" Jace hurried to the   
  
door and he was gone in moments.   
  
Joxer smiled uncertainly at Gabrielle. "Uh, thanks, Gabrielle."  
  
"He had no right to act that way, Joxer. What a jerk!" she huffed,   
  
crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Joxer's face grew ghostly white and he/she staggered forward a few   
  
steps. Suddenly he/she screamed out in   
  
pain and collapsed to the floor.  
  
Gabrielle immediately was at Joxer's side. "Joxer, what's wrong?"  
  
"I-I...I don't know. Oh, gods, I feel like I'm dying! Help me,   
  
Gabrielle, please!"  
  
Joxer's body began to jerk. Gabrielle tried to hold him/her down.   
  
Suddenly it dawned on her that Joxer was   
  
going into labor. "But that can't be it. It's too early! It's not even   
  
been a day. This can't be it!" she muttered   
  
to herself.  
  
"Gabs," Joxer gasped. "Please give me your hand."  
  
Gabrielle stared down at Joxer. "Oh Gods!" *This is it! Joxer's having   
  
this baby now! What am I going to   
  
do?!* She took her transformed friend's hand in hers. His/her body   
  
jerked once more and he/she whined in   
  
pain, and then he/she screamed. Gabrielle felt tears of frustration and   
  
fear stinging her eyes because he/she   
  
was in such pain and that there was nothing she could do to ease it.  
  
"Oh, gods, make it stop!" Joxer reached for Gabrielle with his/her free   
  
hand. "Help me, Gabs! OH, GODS!"  
  
Gabrielle tried her best to calm him/her down. Suddenly, she found   
  
herself being pulled away. "No!" she   
  
protested and stared up to see Jezda stooping down beside her   
  
transformed son. "Joxer's going to have the   
  
baby!" she cried.  
  
"I know, child. Go get me some hot water," Jezda replied in a soothing   
  
tone as she gazed at Gabrielle.   
  
"Now, child!"  
  
Obeying Jezda's command, Gabrielle ran from the room and got the water.   
  
Xena was just coming out of   
  
Jett's room and saw her hurrying towards Joxer's room. "Gabrielle,   
  
what's wrong?" she asked, grabbing her   
  
friend by the arm to stop her progress.  
  
"Joxer's going to have the baby! Xena, he's in so much pain," Gabrielle   
  
replied, tears standing in her eyes.  
  
  
  
Xena's ice-blue eyes widened momentarily in shock, but she schooled her   
  
face into a neutral expression and   
  
put her arm around Gabrielle's shoulder in an effort to calm her.   
  
"That may also explain what's going on   
  
with Jett and Jace. They were both in Jett's room talking when all of a   
  
sudden, Jace collapsed in pain and   
  
Jett is holding his stomach. I think they're feeling Joxer's pain."  
  
Gabrielle stared at her friend in amazement. "Maybe you should stay   
  
with them."  
  
"No, Nebula and Jean-Luc are with them. Let's see if we can help Jezda   
  
with Joxer." The two friends   
  
returned to Joxer's room. His mother was by his side. "Push, baby,   
  
you've got to push!" she cried out.  
  
Joxer's face was flushed from the pain. "I can't! I can't! Help me,   
  
Mama! Make the pain go away.   
  
Ahhaaahh!! Make it stop! Please!"  
  
Suddenly Ares appeared and waved his hand and Joxer became quiet.  
  
*********  
  
Nebula and Jean-Luc smiled as the pain seemed to leave Jett and Jace.   
  
Jett got up slowly from the bed and   
  
walked to the door. "Where are you going?" asked Nebula.  
  
"To see if my brother needs me." Jett turned to Jace. "Are you   
  
coming?"  
  
Jace sadly shook his head. "I can't. I made a fool out of myself in   
  
front of them."  
  
Jett grabbed Jace by the collar of his frilly blouse. "You're coming   
  
with me NOW! Joxer needs us. Stop   
  
being so damned selfish!" he growled.  
  
Jace looked at Jett for a moment before hanging his head in shame.   
  
"You're right. I've been selfish and I'll   
  
come with you."  
  
******  
  
Xena looked at Ares. "Thank you for taking away the pain," she said   
  
through clenched teeth.  
  
"You **owe** me," Ares said and then vanished.  
  
Xena rolled her eyes. *Yeah, Ares. Since WHEN haven't I owed you for   
  
something?*  
  
Jezda wiped her son/daughter's forehead. "It's okay, baby. Now you've   
  
got to push. Do it for Mama."  
  
"You can do it, Jox," a raspy voice broke in over Joxer's labored   
  
breathing.  
  
Yeah, Joxer. You can do it," Jace's voice added in.  
  
Jezda looked back at her other sons then back at Joxer with a soft   
  
smile. "See, baby. Even your brothers   
  
know that you can do it. Come on, baby, push," she encouraged, brushing   
  
hair away from his/her eyes.  
  
Joxer began pushing. The pain was not as bad, thanks to Ares, and he   
  
could concentrate now. After a while,   
  
a head appeared. "It's coming, baby. Just a little more," Jezda   
  
whispered. Joxer pushed more, grunting in   
  
concentration and soon the baby was born. Jezda cut the umbilical cord   
  
and gave the child to Xena. Xena   
  
took the child and cleaned her up.  
  
"What is it? Can I see it?" Joxer asked in his normal voice.  
  
Everyone turned around and saw that Joxer was back to his normal self,   
  
although he looked exhausted from   
  
his earlier efforts. Xena smiled and brought the child over to Joxer.   
  
"It's a girl, Joxer. A beautiful baby   
  
girl."  
  
Joxer smiled tiredly as Gabrielle knelt down next to him so that she   
  
could see the baby too. He reached out   
  
his arms to take the baby when, suddenly, Teutales appeared and grabbed   
  
the baby from Xena before she   
  
could stop him.   
  
"The child is mine," the God growled in triumph. He then vanished with   
  
the child before the others could   
  
make any attempt to stop him.  
  
"MY BABY! BRING BACK MY BABY!" Joxer cried in despair.  
  
TBC 


	3. The Trio and Their Uncle

Part 7   
  
Gabrielle rushed over to Joxer's side and held him. "Joxer! Joxer! It's   
  
all right. We'll get her back. Xena and   
  
I promise..."  
  
Joxer tried to pull away from Gabrielle's embrace, tears in his eyes.   
  
"No... I didn't even get to see her. It's   
  
not fair. It's not fair..."  
  
Gabrielle held him tighter, running her hands down his back. He   
  
struggled to try to free himself from her   
  
grasp, but she refused to let go. He eventually stopped his efforts to   
  
free himself and wrapped his arms   
  
around her. As he wept, he whispered over and over, "My baby, my   
  
baby..."  
  
"Shhh, Joxer. I know. I know," Gabrielle tried to comfort him.  
  
Xena turned to Jean-Luc. "Tell me more about this God of yours."  
  
"He's not **MY** God, Xena. He's the God of War - at least for this   
  
country," Jean-Luc snorted in reply.  
  
Xena's eyebrow rose. "What do you know about him?"  
  
"He's like any other God of War. He creates war. That's his job."  
  
Gabrielle turned her head away from Joxer briefly. "What does he want   
  
with Joxer's baby?"  
  
Jean-Luc stared at Gabrielle and the others in astonishment. "I have no   
  
clue whatsoever."  
  
Joxer pulled away from Gabrielle and rose to his feet unsteadily. "I'm   
  
NOT just going to sit here and do   
  
nothing! I'm going after my daughter!"  
  
Suddenly a flash of blue light appeared. "And just **where** do you   
  
plan on looking, O Mighty One?"   
  
Ares asked with a mocking sneer.  
  
Joxer turned in the Greek War God's direction. "I don't know, but I'll   
  
find her," he replied with newfound   
  
determination in his voice.  
  
Jean-Luc walked over to Joxer and put his hands on his nephew's   
  
shoulders. "You can't find her alone but   
  
with telepathic help from your brothers, you can." Jean-Luc motioned   
  
for Jett and Jace to stand next to   
  
Joxer. They immediately joined their younger brother.  
  
Jace looked at Joxer through half-hooded eyes, his cheeks tinged pink   
  
with embarrassment. "Joxer, I'm   
  
sorry for what I said to you before."  
  
Joxer nodded his head. "We'll talk later, Jace." He turned to   
  
Jean-Luc. "Tell us what we must do, Uncle."  
  
"Take the hand of the one you love," Jean-Luc instructed his nephews.  
  
Without hesitation, Joxer held out his hand to Gabrielle. She   
  
immediately placed her hand in his. Jett stared   
  
at Xena for a moment before turning to Nebula. She nodded her head in   
  
understanding. Jett held out his   
  
hand to Nebula and she took it. Jace held out his hand to Pierre and   
  
his lover took it.  
  
"Now form a circle," Jean-Luc continued. They each connected hands and   
  
the circle was made.  
  
"Now my nephews, think about the baby." Closing their eyes, the trio   
  
began to think about the child   
  
together but nothing happened. "What's wrong?" Joxer asked.  
  
"You must try harder. You can do it," replied Jean-Luc. The brothers   
  
concentrated on seeing the baby,   
  
sweat pouring down their faces. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared   
  
before them and when it cleared, they   
  
saw an image of the baby crying in Teutales' arms before he placed her   
  
in a cradle.  
  
Joxer stared at his daughter and swallowed hard. "She's beautiful," he   
  
whispered.   
  
"Good. Concentrate more," Jean-Luc said with a hypnotic tone to his   
  
voice.  
  
Jett, Jace and Joxer concentrated harder, closing their eyes once more.   
  
The others in the room cried out in   
  
surprise when the three disappeared before their eyes.  
  
"Where did they go?!" Gabrielle yelled, turning to Jean-Luc.  
  
"They've found the baby," was Jean-Luc's reply. "Come. We must hurry!"   
  
Jean-Luc ran from the room, the   
  
others following behind him.  
  
The trio opened their eyes to find themselves in Teutales' chambers.   
  
Joxer ran over to his baby only to be   
  
thrown back by a bolt of electricity. "Leave that baby alone. She's   
  
mine!" the Gaul God of War bellowed.  
  
"She's not yours! She's Joxer's child," growled Jett.  
  
The God roared with derisive laughter. "I see that the triplets are   
  
awake and together again. VERY   
  
amusing."  
  
"I'll show YOU amusing!" Jett yelled and ran towards the God, only to   
  
be knocked back by a bolt of   
  
electricity like Joxer had been moments ago.  
  
Suddenly Xena and Jean-Luc appeared in his chambers, Gabrielle and   
  
Nebula following closely behind.   
  
Teutales stared at them in surprise. Xena noticed Teutales appeared   
  
afraid when he looked at Jean-Luc and   
  
her eyebrow rose up when Jean-Luc didn't even look surprised at the War   
  
God's fear of him. "You look   
  
scared, Teutales," he taunted. "You **should** be. This time you've   
  
messed with the *wrong* people. My   
  
nephews together have the power to destroy you - and you know it!"  
  
Teutales became angry at Jean-Luc's words. "Not if I destroy them   
  
first!" he snarled and sent a bolt of fire   
  
in the direction of the brothers, who all managed to avoid it this   
  
time.  
  
"Joxer! Jett! Jace! You're descendants of a long line of God Tamers.   
  
Use your telepathic powers and   
  
destroy him!" Jean-Luc yelled as Teutales aimed a bolt at him. He   
  
ducked behind a table to avoid it as the   
  
three immediately formed a small circle by holding hands and closing   
  
their eyes.   
  
Teutales looked worried for a moment at this latest development, but he   
  
tried to hide it with boasting. "Do   
  
your best! You will not defeat... AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as a streak   
  
of red lightning that came from   
  
the trio's small circle struck him. He collapsed to the floor in agony.   
  
Slowly, he got up and shot an energy   
  
bolt at them, but they deflected it back to him, knocking him against   
  
the wall. Teutales never felt such pain   
  
and groaned in pain. "STOP THIS!"   
  
"Give me back my child!" demanded Joxer, opening his eyes for a moment.   
  
Teutales was about to give in   
  
when in ran his followers, Mimi leading them. "Kill them, Mimi and I   
  
will give you your heart's desire!"   
  
he called out to her. Mimi rushed at the brothers with a loud yell,   
  
ready to stop them.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH! AIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI!" Xena and the rest jumped into   
  
action to keep them away   
  
from the brothers. Mimi circled Xena, an evil smile on her face. "It's   
  
payback time, warrior princess. You   
  
are SO going down," she snarled.  
  
Xena smirked at her words. "Bring it on!" Mimi and Xena circled each   
  
other for a few moments, weapons   
  
ready. Suddenly Mimi charged Xena with her sword drawn, but Xena   
  
managed to avoid her attack by   
  
flipping over her back and turned around and met Mimi's sword, blue   
  
eyes glittering as the battle-rage took   
  
over. Their swords flashed in the sunlight as they fought furiously,   
  
the sound of battle ringing throughout   
  
Teutales' temple.  
  
Gabrielle, with her sais, battled several of Teutales' followers,   
  
sending them crashing to the floor. Jean-Luc   
  
battled them with his thin sword, while Nebula fought hand-to-hand   
  
combat. Together, they brought them   
  
down one by one. Joxer wanted to help and he started to move away from   
  
his brothers but Jean-Luc yelled,   
  
"Do not break the link! You must not break the link!"  
  
Jett grabbed Joxer before he broke the circle. "You heard him."   
  
Joxer looked at him. "But I've got to help them!"  
  
"You *are* helping, Joxer," replied Jace.  
  
Teutales slowly attempted to move towards the baby, crawling towards   
  
her cradle but he was hit by another   
  
bolt of energy. "Stay away from my baby!" demanded Joxer. He and his   
  
brothers' combined energy struck   
  
Teutales again.   
  
Teutales was weakening and he knew he could be defeated if he didn't do   
  
something and something quick.   
  
He raised his hand. "Please, no more! I don't want to die. I will   
  
give you the child," he groaned.  
  
Joxer stared at Teutales. "I want your promise as a God!"  
  
"You have my promise," Teutales readily agreed.  
  
"Then call your followers off before they all get killed!"  
  
Teutales nodded his head. "Put down your weapons! I so command it! Stop   
  
fighting!"  
  
Teutales' followers immediately lowered their weapons. Gabrielle ran   
  
towards Joxer's baby, but Mimi was   
  
closer. She ran over to the baby before Gabrielle could reach her and   
  
snatched her up. "If I can't have what   
  
was promised to me, then this child will die!"  
  
Everyone froze from where they stood. Xena took out her chakram and   
  
desperately tried to find an opening   
  
to hit Mimi but not the child. Suddenly, Mimi let out a scream then   
  
burst into flames, dropping the baby,   
  
who floated harmlessly in midair. The flames consumed her. Gabrielle   
  
ran over, grabbed the crying baby   
  
and took her to Joxer, who took her in his arms. "It's okay, sweetie.   
  
It's okay. Daddy's here," he cooed at   
  
her in a singsong voice. The baby immediately stopped crying, looked   
  
into Joxer's smiling face, and fell   
  
asleep.  
  
Everyone turned towards Ares, for the Greek God of War had saved   
  
Joxer's baby. Xena walked over to him   
  
and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank you, Ares."  
  
Ares smirked. "Hey, what can I say? She's a cute kid... for a   
  
half-mortal. Xena, this one's a freebie. You   
  
don't owe me anything - this time."  
  
Xena's lips curved slightly. "I still owe you for the other times."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
Xena smiled again. "Ares, you *know* me. I *keep* my promises."  
  
Ares grinned widely and licked his lips. "Yeah, I know - and one of   
  
these days, I may just collect on them,"   
  
were his last words before he disappeared into the ether in a flash of   
  
light. Xena sighed and shook her head.  
  
Joxer slowly gave Gabrielle the baby. "Here Gabrielle, hold Adora. My   
  
brothers and I need to talk to   
  
Teutales."  
  
Gabrielle smiled as she took the baby from Joxer's arms and watched   
  
with concern as the triplets   
  
approached Teutales.   
  
Jett, as the oldest, spoke for the three. "Teutales, we will not   
  
destroy you because you are needed here. Like   
  
our God of War, you serve a purpose. All we ask of you is to let Joxer   
  
keep his child and take away any   
  
powers she might have in the future. Make her a normal child and   
  
relinquish any further claims on her."  
  
Teutales nodded his head, came forward and touched the child, a small   
  
ray of light emitting from where he   
  
touched her on the forehead. "It is done. She will live a normal life   
  
and have no knowledge of me. Her   
  
Gods will be your Gods." With those words, Teutales vanished.   
  
Nebula walked up to Jett and grinned, taking his arm. "Come on, let's   
  
blow this place." The others agreed   
  
and they walked back to Jean-Luc's home. Joxer turned to Gabrielle, who   
  
was still holding the baby.  
  
"Gabrielle, Adora really seems to have taken to you," he said softly.   
  
Gabrielle smiled. "Yeah, I know." She gazed down at the child's face.   
  
"She's going to have your eyes,   
  
Joxer."  
  
Joxer cleared his throat and shuffled his feet. " She's going to be   
  
needing someone to tell her girl stuff."  
  
Gabrielle cooed at Adora. Joxer smiled at her. "Gabs, I really think   
  
you should be the one to do it."  
  
Gabrielle looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling. "Joxer, for   
  
crying out loud, just ASK me."  
  
Part 8  
  
Joxer smiled at Gabrielle and was about to speak when Jace suddenly   
  
grabbed him. "Joxer, I really must   
  
talk to you now."   
  
Joxer turned and looked at Jace. "Can't it wait?" he growled.   
  
"No, it can't! I need to talk to you NOW, Joxer," Jace insisted.   
  
"Oh, all right! I'll be right back, Gabrielle."   
  
Gabrielle looked up from cooing at Adora. "Okay, Joxer. Adora and I   
  
will be waiting."   
  
Joxer followed Jace into another room. "Okay, Jace. What was *so*   
  
important that it couldn't wait until   
  
later?"   
  
Jace stood there for a moment knowing what he was about to say would   
  
not be easy. He took a deep breath.   
  
"Joxer, you can't ask Gabrielle to marry you."   
  
Joxer's face turned an angry beet-red. "What do you mean, I can't ask   
  
her to marry me? What right do   
  
*you* have to tell me what to do?"   
  
Jace placed his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Joxer, listen to me!   
  
Gabrielle doesn't love you - at least   
  
not in that way."   
  
Joxer pulled away from Jace. "How dare you say that! Gabrielle does too   
  
love me - and she wants to marry   
  
me!"   
  
Jace sadly shook his head. "Joxer, I've been in love. I know what love   
  
is. Gabrielle *loves* you, but not in   
  
that way."   
  
"Then why did she say, 'just ask me'?"   
  
"Because I believe she wants to marry you because of Adora."   
  
"That's not true! She loves me, and even if you are right, so what?   
  
She'll grow to love me too."   
  
Jace shook his head. "Do you really believe that, Joxer?" he asked   
  
softly.   
  
Joxer's face grew expressionless. "You know what I believe, Jace? Let   
  
me tell you: I believe you're so   
  
jealous of me because I was changed into a woman and I had Adora and   
  
not you, so that's why you're   
  
saying that."   
  
Jace was quiet for a moment and then sighed heavily. "Believe what you   
  
will, Joxer. I was just warning you   
  
because I don't want to see you hurt."   
  
Joxer looked at Jace. "Well, thanks for your concern, brother," he shot   
  
over his shoulder as he walked   
  
away.   
  
Jace watched as Joxer left the room, wondering if he should have just   
  
kept quiet. Joxer returned to the   
  
group.   
  
"What did Jace want?" asked Jett.   
  
"Nothing. He just wanted to be a jerk," Joxer replied.   
  
Jett rolled his eyes. "Oh, is that all?"   
  
Joxer ignored Jett and walked over to Gabrielle. "Gabrielle can we go   
  
somewhere and talk - just you and   
  
me?"   
  
"Joxer, just ask me!"   
  
"Gabrielle, will you marry me?"   
  
"Joxer, I would be honored to be your wife."   
  
"No, I forbid it! You are not marrying my nephew! You don't love him   
  
enough to marry him. I forbid it!"   
  
Everyone turned and looked at Jean-Luc running into the room, Jace   
  
following behind him. Joxer came   
  
towards him, his face etched with anger. "You have *no right* to forbid   
  
it. I'm a grown man and you can't   
  
tell me what to do! I *will* marry Gabrielle and you can't stop me!"   
  
Jace grabbed a hold of Joxer. "Joxer, listen to him! He speaks the   
  
truth. Gabrielle only wants to marry you   
  
because of Adora."   
  
Joxer knocked Jace aside. "What would *you* know about the truth?   
  
You're living a lie! I'm going to marry   
  
Gabrielle with or without your blessing!"   
  
Jace stood very still, stunned at Joxer's words. "What do you mean I'm   
  
living a lie?"  
  
Joxer stared intensely at Jace. "You know darn well what I mean!"  
  
"No, brother. Why don't you tell me? Come on, enlighten me."  
  
"Look at you! You dress like a... a... dork!"  
  
"Hmph! Speak for yourself, Joxer! Go on."   
  
"You pretend you're from the old country, not Greece."  
  
Jace stared at Joxer and shook his head in astonishment. "You *can't*   
  
be serious! That's not a lie. It's   
  
called SHOW BUSINESS. That's my gimmick! Joxer, all show people have a   
  
gimmick and that's mine."  
  
Joxer turned and walked away, refusing to say anything else. Jace   
  
turned and looked at Jett, who was   
  
standing next to Nebula. Jett only sighed. Nebula said nothing, but she   
  
wondered if that was the only thing   
  
bothering Joxer.  
  
Xena watched him walk away and turned to Gabrielle, who was still   
  
holding Adora. "Gabrielle, give me   
  
Adora and go talk to Joxer."   
  
Gabrielle looked at Xena. "Xena, you're much better at that than I am."   
  
Xena's face grew stern. "Gabrielle, you're going to become Joxer's   
  
wife. You have to talk to him."   
  
"Not now, Xena. Adora needs me," Gabrielle cooed to the baby. "You need   
  
mommy, don't you, my little   
  
Adora?"   
  
Xena gave her friend 'the look', but Jett did more. He took Adora away   
  
from Gabrielle and growled at her,   
  
"You're not her mother, Joxer is!" Adora began crying. Gabrielle tried   
  
to take her back, but Jett moved   
  
away from her. Xena glared at him, but he ignored her and gave Adora to   
  
his mother.   
  
Jezda looked at Gabrielle then at Xena, who shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"Young lady, do you love my son?"   
  
Gabrielle's eyes were fixed on Adora as she answered, "Yes, I love him   
  
in my own way. Please give me   
  
back Adora. I'm sorry I said I was her mommy. It's just that I feel as   
  
if I am."   
  
Jezda looked at Gabrielle. "Why are you acting this way? I don't   
  
understand," she asked.  
  
The bard was now in tears. "Don't you understand? I've been given   
  
another chance to raise a baby right this   
  
time! I won't make the same mistake I made the last time!"  
  
Jezda, Jett, Jace and Jean-Luc looked at Xena for clarification. Xena   
  
turned to Gabrielle, raising an   
  
eyebrow in a silent question. She nodded in reply. Xena sighed and   
  
began speaking very quietly. "Gabrielle   
  
had a daughter by the dark God Dahok. Her name was Hope. I took her to   
  
Britannia where she was raped   
  
by him and she had Hope."  
  
Nebula growled at the mention of Dahok's name. *Iolaus...* "So what   
  
happened to Hope?" she asked.  
  
"I helped kill her!" cried Gabrielle.   
  
Jezda held her granddaughter closer. "Why would you do something like   
  
that?"  
  
Gabrielle turned to Jezda, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Because   
  
she was evil and would've destroyed   
  
the world. I didn't want to, but I had to do it! Please understand, I   
  
wouldn't have been a bad mother if Hope   
  
had been a normal child!"  
  
Nobody said anything for a minute as Gabrielle cried very softly. Jezda   
  
walked over to the still-weeping   
  
bard and looked into her eyes. "I understand, Gabrielle," she told her.   
  
Gabrielle took a moment to wipe her   
  
eyes before Jezda gave Adora back to her. "Now please go talk to my   
  
son. Maybe love will grow - if you   
  
allow it to."   
  
Taking Adora, Gabrielle went to look for Joxer. She found him sitting   
  
on a log by the river skipping stones.   
  
"Hey, can we join you?" she asked softly.   
  
"Sure," Joxer moved over so she could sit. She smiled at him. He turned   
  
and looked at her. "Are Jace and   
  
Uncle Jean-Luc right? Are you only marrying me because of Adora?"   
  
"I don't know, Joxer. I *do* love you... But... Joxer, this is hard for   
  
me. I want to raise this baby so much   
  
and call it my own, but I don't want to take that away from you,   
  
either. So, the only solution is to get   
  
married."   
  
"Even if you don't love me," Joxer said, his face expressionless but   
  
his deep brown eyes were sad.   
  
Gabrielle nodded. "Yes. But Joxer, I could grow to love you. I *do*   
  
care about you very much, Joxer. I   
  
really do."   
  
"Or you could grow to resent me instead," Joxer whispered, turning his   
  
head away from her. A single tear   
  
ran down his cheek and he hastily wiped it away.   
  
Gabrielle sighed and placed a hand on Joxer's shoulder. "I would never   
  
resent you, Joxer, but we can't get   
  
married here. We have to go home and get married."   
  
Joxer raised his head to stare into Gabrielle's eyes. "Why can't we get   
  
married here, Gabrielle?"   
  
"Joxer, I want my family to be there with me when we get married. You   
  
do understand, don't you?"   
  
"Yeah, I do. Okay, then tonight we're going home," Joxer said as he   
  
rose to his feet.   
  
Gabrielle stood up and kissed him. "Thank you, Joxer! I promise I will   
  
make this work."   
  
"I know you will, Gabrielle."   
  
Gabrielle smiled at him. "Good. You go tell the others and we'll wait   
  
here for you."   
  
Gabrielle looked at Adora as Joxer walked away. "Oh little one, I hope   
  
this works out. I want to love Joxer   
  
the way he wants me to, but I'm so afraid! Everyone I've ever loved has   
  
left me..."  
  
"Now Mother, that's simply not true! Xena's never left you and *I*   
  
certainly never did. I was sent away and   
  
later killed by you instead. So, now you want to raise that baby. Well   
  
Mother, I forbid it!" a voice that   
  
sounded just like Gabrielle's said in a mocking tone.  
  
Gabrielle sprang up, holding Adora. "Hope! What are you doing here? You   
  
get out of here! There's no way   
  
I'll let you harm Adora!"  
  
Hope laughed harshly. "HARM HER? Mother, I don't want to *harm* her...   
  
I want to raise her! You and   
  
that bitch Xena took my son away from me." Her face twisted in a parody   
  
of grief. "My precious little son...   
  
My heart, my soul..."  
  
"You don't have a heart OR a soul!" Gabrielle shouted, moving away from   
  
Hope, clutching Adora tightly to   
  
her.  
  
"No I don't, thanks to you, *Mother,*" Hope purred. "NOW GIVE ME THAT   
  
BABY!" The purr changed   
  
to a shrill shriek.  
  
"Never! You will never get her! Do you hear me? NEVER!"  
  
Hope smirked. "Never say never, *Mother*! FATHER, I NEED YOU!" she   
  
bellowed.  
  
Suddenly Gabrielle felt something taking Adora from her arms and into   
  
Hope's. She screamed and tried to   
  
charge Hope, but instead found herself being lifted in the air and   
  
thrown into a tree. She hit her head,   
  
moaned once, and then lay still.   
  
Hope smiled and held up Adora, "Well, hello."  
  
Adora looked at Hope and screamed and cried.  
  
*******  
  
Joxer ran back to where the others were waiting. "Everybody! Guess   
  
what? Gabrielle said she'll marry me   
  
and we're going back to Greece for the wedding, so get packing!"   
  
Xena was about to reply when she heard a moan. Turning around, she saw   
  
Gabrielle staggering from the   
  
woods holding her head. She could barely stand. Xena and Joxer ran to   
  
her.   
  
"Gabrielle!" cried Xena. "What happened?"   
  
Joxer saw that Adora was not with her and became alarmed. "Gabrielle,   
  
where's Adora?" he asked   
  
anxiously, fear in his voice.   
  
Gabrielle collapsed, Xena catching her before she fell down to the   
  
ground. Joxer knelt down beside her.   
  
Gabrielle looked up at her friend and then at Joxer, tears running down   
  
her face. "No, no! It can't be   
  
happening again! Oh gods, no..."   
  
Xena brushed the hair away from her eyes. "Focus, Gabrielle! What   
  
happened? Where's Adora?"   
  
The bard grabbed Xena 's hand and gasped, "Hope has her... Jox..."   
  
Joxer rose to his feet, terrified. "HOPE! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU SAW HOPE   
  
DIE IN THE ARMS   
  
OF HER SON!" His head whipped over to Xena and back down to   
  
Gabrielle's. "How can she be alive and   
  
how could you let that monster take my daughter?"   
  
Gabrielle looked at Joxer. "I tried to stop her, Joxer. She had the   
  
power of Dahok on her side," she gasped.   
  
"I was no match for either of them. Oh gods, Joxer! I'm so sorry!" At   
  
that, Gabrielle went limp in Xena's   
  
arms. Xena felt a bump on her head and knew that Gabrielle had been   
  
knocked unconscious earlier. She   
  
gently placed Gabrielle's head down, and then turned on Joxer, grabbing   
  
him by the throat. "Now you listen   
  
to me, Joxer! I know that you're upset, but you know that Hope's   
  
Dahok's daughter and..."   
  
"Let him go now, Xena! We don't have time for this! We have to stop   
  
Hope before she hurts my niece," Jett   
  
growled.   
  
Xena let Joxer go and he fell to the ground, rubbing his throat. She   
  
then bent down to pick up Gabrielle and   
  
carried her to her room. Jezda followed her. Joxer got up, still   
  
rubbing his throat. He had not meant what he   
  
said to Gabrielle and he felt guilty.   
  
Joxer followed Xena and caught up with her just in time to hear his   
  
mother say, "Xena, please find my   
  
granddaughter. I will look after Gabrielle."   
  
Xena acknowledged the Trio's mother with a curt nod and went back   
  
outside, Joxer at her side. "Xena, I   
  
didn't mean..." Joxer began to say, tears in his eyes.  
  
Xena held up a hand to silence him. "I know you didn't, but it's not me   
  
you need to apologize to." Joxer   
  
nodded and blinked hard. She gave him a moment to compose himself   
  
before she spoke again. "All right,   
  
Joxer. Where did you leave Gabrielle and Adora?"   
  
"By the river."   
  
"All right. Let's search there first."   
  
******   
  
"Stop your crying, you little brat, before I do something you will   
  
regret."   
  
Adora kept right on crying. She sensed that this woman was not   
  
Gabrielle, but a very dangerous woman.   
  
Hope screamed, "Oh! I can't take this bawling! Father, make her older!"   
  
Suddenly the sky grew dark, and when it was light again, Adora was now   
  
a child about ten years old.   
  
"Now *that's* better. Hello, Adora. I'm your mother," Hope purred.   
  
Adora looked at Hope and stood up, her brown eyes, so like Joxer's,   
  
wide with fear and anger. "You're not   
  
my mother!" Before Hope could blink or make any kind of reply, she was   
  
thrown into the air like a rag   
  
doll. She landed hard on the ground. Adora's eyes glowed with an eerie   
  
light. "I want my mother now!" she   
  
cried. Hope tried to use her powers, but discovered that they were   
  
somehow deflected away from the little   
  
girl, as if she had an invisible shield around her body. "MY MOTHER! I   
  
WANT MY MOTHER!" Adora   
  
yelled at the top of her lungs.   
  
Hope got up, holding her hands up so that Adora could see them. "Now   
  
calm down, Adora. Mommy is   
  
here," she said.   
  
"NO! YOU'RE NOT MY MOMMY!"   
  
Hope slowly walked over to the child. "Yes, baby. I'm your mommy.   
  
Please believe me, sweetie," she said   
  
in a soothing voice.   
  
Adora 's eyes slowly lost their fire as she looked at Hope. "You're   
  
really my mommy?"   
  
"Yes, I'm really your mommy," she lied, plastering a wide smile on her   
  
face.   
  
Hope was now in front of her. Adora looked into Hope's eyes for a long   
  
time, and the smile faltered on   
  
Hope's lips. "YOU LIE! You're NOT my mommy! I can *feel* the evil   
  
coming from you! Go back to   
  
where you came from!" A burst of light surrounded the child, throwing   
  
Hope on the ground. Hope   
  
screamed in agony as Adora sent her back. She turned around when she   
  
heard voices and then saw Joxer   
  
and the others came running, tears streaming down her face as she ran   
  
to Joxer, arms outstretched.   
  
"Mommy! Mommy!"   
  
"ADORA?!"  
  
Part 9  
  
Joxer stared in shock as the child ran into his arms. "Oh Mommy! I was   
  
so scared of that evil thing! Please   
  
hold me, Mommy. Please!"  
  
Joxer slowly placed his arms around Adora. He didn't know what to do.   
  
He looked up at Xena. She was   
  
about to speak when one of the servants came running up. "Please, Miss   
  
Xena. The master has sent for you.   
  
You are to come now."  
  
Xena turned and follow the servant back to the house. Joxer looked at   
  
Adora. "Come on, Adora. Let's   
  
return to the house."  
  
Adora nodded and placed her hand in his. Joxer followed Xena, Nebula   
  
and Jett right behind them. When   
  
they got there, Xena was arguing with Jean-Luc and another man.   
  
"There's no way I'm giving up on   
  
Gabrielle!"  
  
The healer shook his head. "Her injuries are too severe. There's   
  
nothing I can do. Not even you can help   
  
her. I'm so sorry."  
  
Xena ran past them and into Gabrielle's room with Joxer and Adora right   
  
behind her. Gabrielle lay on the   
  
bed pale as a ghost. Xena went over to her, took her hand and held it,   
  
tears running down her face. The   
  
healer was right: there was nothing she could do. She gently kissed   
  
Gabrielle's hand. "Goodbye, Gabrielle.   
  
I'll miss you."  
  
"Why are you saying goodbye?" Adora spoke up.  
  
Joxer put his hands on Adora's shoulders, tears in his eyes. "Come on,   
  
Adora. Let's go outside."  
  
Adora turned and looked at him. "Mommy, why is she saying goodbye?"  
  
Joxer didn't know how to tell her. Jett stepped forward. "Adora,   
  
Gabrielle is dying."  
  
"Jett!"  
  
"Jox, she asked and I think she has to be told."  
  
"Do you mean her life is ending?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Adora smiled. "Oh is that all? I can fix her."  
  
Jett and Joxer exchanged startled glances and Xena's head whipped   
  
around. "You can do WHAT?"  
  
"Fix her. I can fix her."  
  
Adora walked over to Gabrielle and placed her hands over the bard's   
  
heart. Gabrielle's body glowed   
  
brightly and when it stopped glowing, Gabrielle opened her eyes. Adora   
  
smiled at her and then turned back   
  
to a completely stunned Joxer. "All fixed! See, no problem."  
  
Xena stared at Adora as she ran over to Joxer. Gabrielle was also   
  
staring at her. "Who's that?"  
  
"Adora," Xena said.  
  
"No, that can't be Adora! She's just a baby. Gods, it's not fair..."   
  
Gabrielle buried her head in the pillow and   
  
cried her heart out. Xena did her best to comfort her.   
  
Adora looked at Joxer. "Why is she crying, Mommy?"  
  
"She wants to raise you with me and now it's too late," Joxer told her   
  
sadly.  
  
"Is that all? Mommy, Uncle Jett, Uncle Jace, please come outside with   
  
me."  
  
The trio exchanged glances but followed the child outside. "Adora,   
  
what's this all about?" asked Jett.  
  
"Please form a circle around me and think of me as I was as a baby,"   
  
Adora replied.  
  
They looked at each other again but did what she requested. They each   
  
thought of Adora as a baby but   
  
nothing happened. Adora turned to Joxer. "Mommy, please tell Jace what   
  
is bothering you."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? Nothing's bothering me!" Joxer   
  
sputtered.  
  
"Yes there is, Mommy. It is interfering with the channel. I should be a   
  
baby now and I'm not."  
  
"We didn't change you into a child in the first place, so how can we   
  
change you back?" asked Jace.  
  
"Because as long as there is no interference, together you three have   
  
powers greater than the Gods   
  
themselves," Adora said softly.  
  
"Adora is correct," a new voice broke in. The Trio turned around to see   
  
their uncle approaching them. "You   
  
three have a great power in you, but only if you are together and you   
  
can channel. So Joxer, whatever is   
  
bothering you, tell Jace."  
  
Joxer turned towards Jace. "Jace, I miss you so much."  
  
"Miss me? Joxer, I'm right here," Jace said, gazing at his brother,   
  
puzzled.  
  
"No, I don't mean that. When I saw you at the music festival in   
  
Melodia, I was so angry because I hadn't   
  
seen you since you left years ago and I learned to hate you so it would   
  
stop hurting."  
  
Jace hung his head. "I'm sorry, Joxer. I thought cutting off my ties   
  
with the family was for the best. I never   
  
knew I hurt you."  
  
"You did. I waited for you to come back for me, but you didn't and you   
  
never answered my messages. They   
  
were always sent back."  
  
Jace was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry, Joxer. I just didn't know."  
  
Joxer looked at his brother. "Let's try this again. We can talk later."  
  
"No we have to talk now, because as long as you feel this way, we can't   
  
do anything together."  
  
Joxer nodded. "Jace, I want so much to love you like I used to, but I'm   
  
afraid."  
  
"Oh Joxer," Jace replied as he gave Joxer a hug. "I'm so sorry I hurt   
  
you. Please forgive me."  
  
Joxer slowly smiled at Jace. "I will. It will just take time."  
  
Jace playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Play the game, Joxer!"  
  
Joxer smiled at his brother. "No Jace, but someday you can play it with   
  
Adora. Come on, let's get her back   
  
to being a baby."  
  
Jace smiled. "Let's do it," he agreed.  
  
Once again, The Trio formed a circle around Adora and thought about her   
  
as a baby. After a while, a   
  
glowing light surrounded Adora and...  
  
*****  
  
Gabrielle cried her eyes out in Xena's arms. "It's so unfair! I thought   
  
this was my chance! You got another   
  
chance with Eve. Why can't I? Why in Tartarus am I being punished? Why   
  
can't I have a child, have a   
  
family? Why? What did I do, Xena?"  
  
Xena didn't have any answers for her best friend, no matter how much   
  
she wished she did. Life did seem to   
  
bring Gabrielle a hard time. She said nothing, just continued to hold   
  
her. She happened to glance over   
  
Gabrielle's shoulder to see Joxer coming in the room with Adora in a   
  
blanket. Xena smiled and Joxer   
  
returned it.  
  
"Gabrielle, there's someone to see you," Joxer said softly.  
  
"Go away Joxer, please."  
  
"Not until you say hi."  
  
Gabrielle lifted up her head from Xena's shoulder. "I said *go away*,   
  
you dor...." She stopped as she saw   
  
Joxer standing about halfway across the room, holding Adora. She got   
  
out of bed and went over to him.   
  
"This is Adora?"  
  
"Yep," Joxer smiled proudly down at his daughter.  
  
"But how? She was a child!"  
  
"I'm not really sure how we did it, but my brothers and I changed her   
  
back."  
  
"May I hold her?"  
  
"Of course! After all, you're going to be her mom."  
  
Gabrielle gazed at him sadly. "Joxer, I can't marry you. Your uncle and   
  
Jace are right. I only wanted to   
  
marry you because of Adora. It's not fair to you."  
  
Joxer's eyes were equally sad as he gave Adora to Gabrielle. "I still   
  
want to marry you."  
  
"Joxer, didn't you hear me? I don't love you that way!"  
  
"I heard you, Gabrielle but I think you *do*. You just don't know it   
  
yet and I can live with it."  
  
"Live with the fact I will never love you like the way you want me to,"   
  
Gabrielle replied stubbornly.  
  
Joxer stared into her eyes. "I have faith that love will grow," he told   
  
her softly.  
  
Gabrielle laughed at this. "Well, if you are willing to try, then so am   
  
I."  
  
Joxer smiled and left. Xena turned to Gabrielle. "I have to go talk to   
  
Joxer. Will you be all right?"  
  
Gabrielle held Adora. "I will now. Thanks, Xena." Xena gave her a hug   
  
and walked from the room to find   
  
Joxer. Gabrielle held Adora and danced around the room with her. She   
  
didn't see Jean-Luc standing in the   
  
doorway.  
  
"Well, if you insist on marrying my nephew, then we're doing it now, so   
  
come on," he said gruffly.  
  
Gabrielle stopped dancing when she heard his words. "Now?   
  
"Yes. NOW."  
  
TBC 


	4. The Trio and Their Uncle

Part Ten:  
  
Xena found Joxer sitting on a bench staring out at the  
  
grape vines. She sat down beside him and put her arm  
  
around his shoulder. "Dinar for your thoughts?"  
  
He looked up and smiled at her. "This isn't how I  
  
wanted to be with Gabrielle. I love her, but I feel  
  
like she's only marrying me because of Adora. I wish I  
  
could shake that feeling, but I can't."  
  
"Joxer, I can't tell you that Gabrielle wants to marry  
  
you for you, because deep down inside only Gabrielle  
  
knows that. But I can tell you this much: she does  
  
care for you."  
  
Joxer nodded. "I know she does, but is it enough to  
  
marry me? I don't want to put Gabrielle in a marriage  
  
that she will never be happy in, Xena."  
  
"Maybe love will grow. It's happened before."  
  
"Yeah, and maybe it won't. It didn't for my parents.  
  
I've got some thinking to do. Thanks for listening,  
  
Xena." Joxer got up and left Xena with her thoughts.  
  
*******  
  
Gabrielle stared at the man. "Who do you think you are  
  
talking to me that way? I said I'd marry Joxer and I  
  
will!"  
  
Jean-Luc stared right back at Gabrielle. "I don't like  
  
the idea of you marrying Joxer. You no more love him  
  
than I love Pierre."  
  
Gabrielle held Adora tightly against her. "I DO love  
  
Joxer." Adora gurgled softly in the bard's arms.  
  
An eyebrow rose. "Really? Then tell me: why did you  
  
get mad because I said you'd marry him now?"  
  
"I got mad because you ORDERED me to!"  
  
"I have my reasons," Jean-Luc replied calmly.  
  
Gabrielle glared at the triplets' uncle. "Well, I'd  
  
like to know what they are!"  
  
Jean-Luc was about to answer when Jezda entered the  
  
room. "Jean-Luc, I wish to speak to Gabrielle in  
  
private."  
  
Jean-Luc nodded, bowed to the women and left them  
  
alone. Jezda walked over to the bed. "Gabrielle,  
  
please sit down," she invited, patting a spot next to  
  
her. Gabrielle walked over and sat down. Jezda smiled  
  
at her and then at Adora. "I'll come right to the  
  
point. Do you love Joxer? I mean do you *really* love  
  
him?"  
  
"How many times do I have to say it? I don't know if I  
  
do or don't. I'm very fond of him."  
  
"But you don't know if you love him," Jezda stated.  
  
"I *do* love him. It's just not strong yet, but it  
  
will grow."  
  
"I never grew to love Judd but then again, you're not  
  
me. Maybe you will grow to love my son. Who knows? I  
  
won't have you hurt my son. He's been hurt too much  
  
and he deserves better than that, Gabrielle. Think  
  
about it. Look into your heart. It will know the  
  
truth." Jezda got up and left, wondering if she had  
  
been too blunt and if Gabrielle was telling the truth  
  
about her feelings.  
  
Gabrielle stared at Adora. "Oh Adora, am I doing the  
  
right thing?" Adora cooed at her and stared at her  
  
calmly, the dark brown eyes searching and strangely  
  
wise. Gabrielle shook her head, flushing at the steady  
  
gaze. "Well, let's get this over with," she said as  
  
she stood up.  
  
"You sound like you're going to a funeral pyre."  
  
Gabrielle turned around and looked at Joxer standing  
  
inside the doorway of the bedroom. "Sorry. I've got a  
  
lot on my mind."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Gabrielle, I've been thinking out in  
  
the vineyard. I had a talk with Xena, and well… You  
  
don't have to marry me. You can still help raise Adora  
  
- just like you're helping with Eve."  
  
Gabrielle stared at him for a moment. "Come on, Joxer.  
  
Let's go," she said as she walked from the bedroom.  
  
Joxer quietly followed Gabrielle outside where  
  
Jean-Luc was waiting for them. Joxer also noticed  
  
everyone else was there too. He smiled at Eve, who was  
  
being held by Cyrene, and his brothers. Xena stood  
  
next to Gabrielle. Jean-Luc was dressed in a long  
  
white robe. "I will perform the ceremony. Please step  
  
forward."  
  
Joxer looked at her. "Are you sure that you want to do  
  
this, Gabrielle?" he asked quietly.  
  
Gabrielle nodded. "Yes Joxer, I'm sure. Let's do  
  
this." She thought to herself, *This is wrong. I want  
  
Joxer, but I feel like I'm being forced into this  
  
marriage. What kind of a life will we have together?*  
  
Joxer slipped his arm inside Gabrielle's, for she was  
  
still holding Adora, and they walked up to his uncle.  
  
"Joxer, please take Adora," Jean-Luc directed.  
  
Joxer nodded as Gabrielle gently placed his daughter  
  
in his arms. Adora suddenly began crying quite loudly.  
  
"Shhh, Adora. There's nothing the matter," he soothed.  
  
Adora continued crying in spite of Joxer's efforts to  
  
shush her. He shrugged his shoulders helplessly and  
  
watched to see what his uncle would do.  
  
Jean-Luc took a ceremonial knife from inside a pocket  
  
of his robe and held it up. "With the blood of Joxer  
  
and the blood of Gabrielle mixed together, they can  
  
never be separated. For if either one leaves the  
  
other, they will both die."  
  
Jean-Luc grabbed Gabrielle's hand to cut it when  
  
suddenly Xena kicked him right in the mid-section,  
  
sending him to the ground. Joxer took Gabrielle and  
  
pulled her away. He looked at his uncle, who was  
  
slowly standing up. "What are you doing? I'll NEVER  
  
marry Gabrielle in that manner. You can't do that! I  
  
won't allow it."  
  
"She doesn't love you! It's the only way she'll stay  
  
with you!" Jean-Luc replied urgently. "This is the  
  
only way you will not lose her. I did it for you,  
  
Joxer!"  
  
"Then I won't marry her. I'll never force her into  
  
that type of marriage!" Joxer hurried away with Adora  
  
before anybody could stop him.  
  
Gabrielle stared at Jean-Luc. "You did this for him?  
  
Is this the way you show someone that you love them?"  
  
Before Jean-Luc could answer, Cyrene gave Eve to Xena.  
  
"You have a lot to learn about children. You can't  
  
bond two people together like that and count yourself  
  
lucky to be standing! You tried hurting Gabrielle and  
  
Joxer and Xena doesn't take kindly to that."  
  
Jean-Luc looked at the women. "First of all, it was  
  
only going to be a little cut just to get a drop of  
  
their blood. It wouldn't have hurt either of them!" he  
  
defended himself.  
  
Xena stepped up to him and grabbed him by the front of  
  
his robe. "No, but you were going to bond them  
  
together forever. If one of them ever left, they both  
  
would have died!"  
  
"It was a trick, nothing more. It's called fear to  
  
keep them together and it works!"  
  
Jezda stared at her brother, horrified. "Do you mean I  
  
could have left Judd anytime?"  
  
"Yes. Anytime," Jean-Luc stared back at his sister.  
  
"You bastard," she breathed. She drew back her fist  
  
and landed a right cross solidly to his jaw. He fell  
  
to the ground with a loud thud. "Gods, that felt SO  
  
good!"  
  
"All right, Mom!" Jett whispered gleefully. Jace  
  
rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
Looking down at her brother she said, "Jean-Luc, I  
  
love you but it's time we went home." She then looked  
  
at Nebula. "May we book passage with you back to  
  
Greece?"  
  
Nebula looked at her. "Lady, I don't operate a cruise  
  
ship. If you come, you'll have to earn your ride."  
  
They all nodded in agreement. Nebula looked at Jett  
  
and smiled wolfishly. "I know what you can do to earn  
  
YOUR ride, Leather Pants."  
  
Xena rolled her eyes. "I'll just bet you do."  
  
Gabrielle looked at Joxer's retreating form. "I'm  
  
going to go talk to Joxer and see if he's okay."  
  
Xena smiled at her friend. "All right, Gabrielle.  
  
We'll be getting ready to leave." Xena walked back to  
  
the house with Eve in her arms.  
  
***********  
  
Gabrielle ran to catch up with him, "Joxer, wait for  
  
me!" she called out.  
  
Joxer stopped and waited for her to catch up.  
  
Gabrielle smiled when she stood before him. "Thank  
  
you," she said. "What you did back there took a lot of  
  
courage."  
  
"You're welcome. No one should make you marry me or  
  
anyone else that way. I want you to marry me because  
  
you want to, not because you're forced to," Joxer  
  
replied. Adora stopped crying and cooed in his arms.  
  
He smiled sadly down at his daughter.  
  
Gabrielle looked at Adora and smiled at the baby whose  
  
eyes seemed to smile back at her and she cooed again.  
  
Gabrielle suddenly knew what she had to say to him.  
  
"Joxer, I don't think I'm ready to be married again. I  
  
love you. I know that now. I just need time. Do you  
  
understand?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
Joxer looked up. "I know you do, Gabrielle and I'll  
  
wait until you're ready. But do you know what I wish  
  
now, Gabrielle?"  
  
"No, Joxer. What do you wish?"  
  
"I wish we were back in Greece."  
  
Gabrielle smiled softly. "Me too, Joxer."  
  
Suddenly, everything started shaking. Gabrielle  
  
grabbed Joxer for support. "Joxer, what's going on?"  
  
she cried out.  
  
"I don't know, Gabrielle!" Joxer cried back. "Hang  
  
on!" he yelled as he slipped an arm around her waist.  
  
"It must be an earthquake!" The two yelled in terror  
  
as everything suddenly started spinning around and  
  
around. They clung to each other until the spinning  
  
stopped. Joxer swallowed hard and blinked several  
  
times, feeling sick to his stomach. "Wow. Are you  
  
okay, Gabrielle?" he croaked.  
  
Gabrielle didn't answer at first as she looked around  
  
wearily. "I'm okay, Joxer. I'm a bit dizzy though,"  
  
she reassured him and looked around some more as she  
  
held onto him for support. "Joxer, this is my parents'  
  
barn!" she gasped.  
  
"What? How?" Joxer looked around, wide-eyed. "Are you  
  
sure?"  
  
"Yes. That's my father's plow-horse," she pointed to a  
  
gray workhorse contentedly munching on some hay in a  
  
nearby stall. "I don't know how, but we're back in  
  
Greece."  
  
"But that's imposs… Adora!" Joxer realized, gazing  
  
down at the baby. Adora gazed back up at him and  
  
giggled.  
  
"Oh Gods," Gabrielle whispered as Joxer looked at her  
  
frantically. "Xena, Eve, Cyrene, your brothers, your  
  
mother… "  
  
Suddenly there was a loud thump and the two turned  
  
around to see Herodotus standing in the doorway with  
  
an astonished look on his face, the bucket he had been  
  
carrying lying next to his feet.  
  
"Uh, hi Daddy," Gabrielle mumbled and plastered a huge  
  
smile on her face. "Nice to see you."  
  
Adora gurgled in Joxer's arms as the warrior wannabe  
  
smiled weakly. "Hello, sir."  
  
The shock left Herodotus' face, replaced by anger as  
  
he folded his arms over his chest and stepped inside  
  
the barn. "Gabrielle, is there something that you need  
  
to tell me and your mother?"  
  
Gabrielle stared at her father, biting her bottom lip.  
  
Joxer smiled at him nervously as Adora giggled in his  
  
arms. "Oh boy."  
  
*********  
  
"Uh, what do you mean, Father?"  
  
Herodotus gazed at her sternly. "Gabrielle, you know  
  
darn well what I mean!"  
  
"Oh! Oh, you want to know how we got here!"  
  
Gabrielle's smile grew wider as Joxer grew even paler  
  
than normal.  
  
"No, I don't. I've figured that you traveled here."  
  
Herodotus pointed to Adora. "Kindly explain her,  
  
please."  
  
Joxer held Adora, who cooed at Herodotus. "Uh sir,  
  
she's a baby."  
  
Herodotus exploded, "I KNOW she's a baby! WHAT are you  
  
doing with her?"  
  
"She's my baby," Joxer mumbled.  
  
"I see." Herodotus turned back to his daughter. "Why  
  
didn't you send word that you were going to have a  
  
baby?"  
  
Gabrielle looked nervously at her father and then at  
  
Joxer. "Father, you don't understand. Uh, you see,  
  
it's like this..."  
  
"We wanted to surprise you and your wife, sir," Joxer  
  
cut in quickly. Gabrielle gave him a look.  
  
Herodotus gave them both a strange look. "Well, you  
  
better come inside. Your mother will be glad to see  
  
you."  
  
"Yeah, I want to see Mother and Lila too. We'll be  
  
inside in just a moment."  
  
Herodotus nodded then looked at Joxer. "May I take her  
  
in to see her grandmother?"  
  
Joxer nodded silently as he gave Adora to Herodotus.  
  
Adora looked up at Herodotus and cooed happily. He  
  
smiled and looked at Gabrielle. "She's got your  
  
smile."  
  
Gabrielle smiled nervously. "Yeah. Really?"  
  
Her father returned the smile and took Adora to the  
  
house. Gabrielle swung around to face Joxer. "Why did  
  
you tell Father I was the mother?"  
  
"I didn't, really. I said we wanted to surprise you."  
  
Gabrielle covered her face with her hands. "Joxer, you  
  
may as well have had Zeus write it across the sky. My  
  
father thinks that Adora is our baby - that **I** had  
  
her. He even said she's got my smile!"  
  
Joxer lowered his head. "I know Gabrielle, but I just  
  
couldn't tell him the real truth."  
  
Gabrielle nodded and sighed. "I know it's hard to  
  
explain, but Joxer, he'll find out." She sighed again.  
  
"I just hope Xena and the others are all right."  
  
"They're probably more worried about *us* now if  
  
they've figured out we're missing."  
  
Gabrielle nodded in agreement. "Come on. Let's go  
  
inside."  
  
****************  
  
Jett stared at the two women for a moment, an arrogant  
  
smile playing on his lips. "Look, ladies. I know you  
  
both want me and there's plenty of me for the both of  
  
you."  
  
Xena and Nebula stared at each other then back at  
  
Jett. They both approached him slowly. "So, there's  
  
plenty of you for both of us, huh?" asked Xena, her  
  
ice-blue eyes glittering.  
  
"We can share you?" asked Nebula. Both women walked  
  
towards him seductively. "I'm not so sure I *want* to  
  
share."  
  
Jett found himself backing off. "Hey, I was only  
  
trying to make it work!" He looked at Nebula, his eyes  
  
raking over her body. "You want me. I know you do," he  
  
said with a smirk.  
  
Nebula smiled. She pulled him to her and gave him a  
  
deep kiss. "Only for fun, boy. Only for fun - and  
  
believe me, I can wear you out faster than *she* can,"  
  
she grinned predatorily. Nebula turned around and  
  
walked away, swaggering. Suddenly Jett took out his  
  
dagger and threw it at Nebula. Xena hurled her chakram  
  
and hit the dagger away before it plunged into her  
  
back. Nebula turned around and stared into Jett's  
  
eyes. They were cold with anger. She struggled visibly  
  
and growled, "I'm leaving in the morning. Be ready, or  
  
I'll set sail without you!"  
  
*******  
  
As promised, Nebula's ship was set and ready to sail.  
  
She looked at her men. "They better get here because I  
  
sail in half an hour."  
  
Xena looked everywhere but Gabrielle, Joxer, and Adora  
  
were nowhere to be found. Jace came running up to her.  
  
"Xena, I can't find them anywhere! It's like they've  
  
vanished!"  
  
Jett searched with his mother. " Man, where are they?"  
  
"Jett, don't worry. We'll find them."  
  
"Good, Mother. Because when we do, I'm going to kill  
  
them!"  
  
Jezda shook her head. "Let's go see if Xena and Jace  
  
had any luck."  
  
The four searchers met up shortly after. Xena paced  
  
back and forth as Cyrene, carrying Eve in her arms,  
  
joined the group. "Okay, when was the last time we saw  
  
them?"  
  
"During that so-called ceremony," replied Jace.  
  
"Yes. Joxer walked away and Gabrielle went looking for  
  
him, but we've searched everywhere and there's no sign  
  
of them. I think something bad may have happened to  
  
them."  
  
Suddenly there was a bright light and everything  
  
started to spin. "What the... Hold on everyone!"  
  
exclaimed Xena. Everything began spinning faster and  
  
faster. Eventually, the spinning stopped and the five  
  
adults and one giggling baby landed with a thud on the  
  
ground.  
  
"Man, what a ride! Remind me not to get on that  
  
again!" Jett groaned as he helped his mother to her  
  
feet.  
  
Jace looked around. "Where are we? Gods, I think I'm  
  
going to be sick!" he mumbled as he covered his mouth  
  
with his hand.  
  
Xena looked around also as she slowly rose to her feet  
  
and took the still-giggling Eve from her mother's  
  
arms. "By the look of the landscape, I'd say we're  
  
home."  
  
Jezda stared at her. "Do you mean to say we are back  
  
home? But how?"  
  
Xena just shook her head. "I guess a God brought us  
  
home. Come on, we're near Gabrielle's hometown. I'll  
  
bet they're at her parents' home."  
  
Xena started heading in the direction of Herodotus'  
  
farm. Jett caught up with her. "Xena… Uh, what about  
  
Nebula?"  
  
Xena shrugged her shoulders.  
  
**********  
  
Nebula looked around again. "I'll give them ten more  
  
minutes. Then we sail."  
  
"Captain! Wait! Please!"  
  
Nebula turned around to see Pierre running towards her  
  
waving his arms. When he finally got to her, he was  
  
out of breath. "I ... came... down... I...want...  
  
to... be... with... Jace... May... I … come ...  
  
aboard?" he panted.  
  
Nebula looked at him. "Jace isn't here, lover boy."  
  
"He *has* to be here! He's nowhere to be found."  
  
Nebula stared at him. "Look sweetie, he's not here. As  
  
a matter of fact, none of them are here and I can't  
  
wait any longer. So bye-bye, sweetie." Nebula ordered  
  
her men to set sail and soon she was gone, leaving  
  
Pierre behind.  
  
Pierre ran back to the house. He had to find out what  
  
happened to Jace. He ran inside the house and into  
  
Jean-Luc's study. Jean-Luc was sitting in his chair  
  
rubbing his forehead. Pierre suddenly forgot he worked  
  
for Jean-Luc and grabbed the man by his shirt. "What  
  
did you do to Jace?" he demanded.  
  
"Jace?"  
  
"Yes, JACE! And what happened to the others?"  
  
Jean-Luc pulled away from Pierre. "I don't know what  
  
you're talking about!" He shook his head. "I don't  
  
remember anything from last night. Did Joxer and that  
  
girl get married?"  
  
"Her name is Gabrielle and no, thanks to you!"  
  
"What do you mean, no thanks to me? Pierre, talk to  
  
me. What did I do?"  
  
Pierre looked at Jean-Luc. "You don't remember the  
  
ceremony and what you tried to do?"  
  
"No! I don't! I can't remember a thing."  
  
Pierre gazed at Jean-Luc for a minute and realized  
  
that the older man was telling the truth. Pierre then  
  
quickly told Jean-Luc what had happened and that  
  
everyone was gone. Jean-Luc placed his head into his  
  
hands. "Oh Gods, what have I done?" he mumbled.  
  
"We've got to find them."  
  
"Pierre! Listen to me: just wait. Don't do anything!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please! Just trust me."  
  
"Why should I trust you?" Pierre asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just trust me. I think you'll be with Jace soon."  
  
Pierre just stared at Jean-Luc. Suddenly, it started  
  
getting dark in the room. Pierre looked at Jean-Luc.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, but if my guess is right, we're  
  
going to Jace and the others soon."  
  
********  
  
Jace fanatically looked around. "I don't see Pierre! I  
  
don't see him!"  
  
Jett stared at him. "Jace, calm down before you start  
  
to hyperventilate!"  
  
Jace returned the stare and his lips trembled  
  
slightly. "But Pierre's not here. He's going to think  
  
I don't care about him!" Jace felt the tears coming  
  
but at a look from Xena and Jett, he held them back.  
  
Cyrene gazed at him kindly. "You know Jace, maybe he  
  
came with Joxer and Gabrielle, that is, if they're  
  
here."  
  
Xena looked towards the gate that was the entrance to  
  
Poteidaia. "Maybe Mom's right. Well, we better head to  
  
Gabrielle's parents' home and see."  
  
"I hope so," Jace replied anxiously as they headed  
  
towards the gate.  
  
*****  
  
Hecuba was standing over a cooking pot stirring the  
  
evening meal she was preparing when Herodotus walked  
  
in carrying Adora. "Gabrielle and Joxer are here," he  
  
said.  
  
Hecuba dusted off her hands and she look up. "Well,  
  
it's about time Gabrielle came to vis... Herodotus,  
  
what are you doing with that baby?"  
  
Herodotus walked over to her and placed the baby in  
  
her arms. "Meet your granddaughter," he said proudly.  
  
"My granddaughter?" Hecuba wiped a tear from her eyes  
  
as she took Adora then looked up to see Gabrielle and  
  
Joxer coming in. "Why didn't you tell us? Oh  
  
Gabrielle, I swear…"  
  
"We wanted to surprise you," Joxer said huskily.  
  
"Oh, well - I am surprised! Are you two married?"  
  
"Mother, we decided not to get married right now,"  
  
Gabrielle said.  
  
Hecuba looked at Joxer, outraged. "WHAT? You get  
  
**my** baby pregnant and you won't marry her?"  
  
"Mother! Please, it was my idea, not Joxer's. I'm just  
  
not ready to get married yet," Gabrielle explained  
  
hastily.  
  
"Hmph! Seems to me like you're more than ready,"  
  
Herodotus growled.  
  
"Well, I'm **not**, Father."  
  
Joxer smiled at everybody before an argument broke  
  
out. "Here, it's time for Adora's feeding. May I have  
  
her, please?"  
  
Herodotus stared at him, "Son, that's Gabrielle's  
  
duty."  
  
"You don't understand, sir. Adora won't eat for anyone  
  
but me."  
  
"Don't be silly! A baby always lets her mother feed  
  
her. Here you go, Gabrielle," Hecuba put Adora in her  
  
oldest daughter's arms.  
  
Gabrielle took Adora with a smile. "Uh thanks, Mother.  
  
I'll go into my old room and feed her. Joxer, do you  
  
want to join me?"  
  
"Oh no! Joxer, you stay right out here. Feeding a baby  
  
is private between mother and baby," Herodotus  
  
protested.  
  
Joxer looked at Gabrielle nervously and then back at  
  
her parents. "But I always feed Adora! It brings us  
  
closer together."  
  
Herodotus folded his arms over his chest. "I think  
  
Gabrielle can do it."  
  
"And I think you should let Gabrielle and Joxer feed  
  
Adora together."  
  
Herodotus turned around at the sound of the familiar  
  
voice. "Hello, Xena. I was wondering where you were."  
  
Jace pushed his way in and looked around. "Joxer, have  
  
you seen Pierre?"  
  
"No, Jace. Sorry."  
  
Jace sadly walked away. Adora looked at her uncle and  
  
cooed very loudly. Joxer looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Come on, little one. Let's get you some dinner."  
  
Gabrielle smiled and together they went to feed Adora.  
  
"Did you see how sad Jace was?" she asked, taking a  
  
bottle of milk from Joxer's backpack.  
  
Joxer nodded. "Yeah. Gabrielle, I felt so bad for  
  
him." He paused for a moment as Gabrielle gave him the  
  
bottle. "Thanks." Joxer's lips twisted together as he  
  
began feeding his daughter. "I don't know, though.  
  
Something tells me he won't be sad for long."  
  
"You think Adora sent for Pierre too?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Gabrielle, are you wondering how strong  
  
Adora's powers are?"  
  
Gabrielle reached out and touched Adora on the arm  
  
while Joxer fed the baby. "Well, we know she can  
  
teleport people and she can heal injuries, but what  
  
else she can do, I guess we'll have to wait."  
  
Joxer nodded and cooed at Adora. "Yes, we'll just have  
  
to wait. Right, little one?" he said in a soothing,  
  
singsong voice.  
  
Adora continued drinking from the bottle, but her dark  
  
eyes sparkled. Joxer looked up at Gabrielle and smiled  
  
before turning back to Adora. Gabrielle returned the  
  
smile, put her arm around Joxer's shoulder and kissed  
  
him gently on the cheek. Joxer turned to face her,  
  
brown eyes wide with surprise. Gabrielle's smile  
  
widened as he blushed.  
  
********  
  
Pierre and Jean-Luc landed with a thump in a strange  
  
barn. They both could hear the sound of someone crying  
  
softly. Pierre looked around and saw Jace sitting in a  
  
corner with his face in his hands, shoulders shaking  
  
as he wept. "Jace! Oh, Jace! It's you! I can't believe  
  
it's you."  
  
Jace looked up and saw Pierre smiling at him. Jace  
  
stared for a minute, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Then he stood up and ran into Pierre's arms. Pierre  
  
took his hand and wiped away Jace's tears. "It's okay,  
  
Jace. I'm here now and nothing will keep us apart ever  
  
again," he said in a soothing voice.  
  
Jean-Luc slowly stepped from the shadows and looked at  
  
Jace and Pierre. "Hello, Jace. Are the others here  
  
too?"  
  
Jace looked past his lover to his uncle. "Yes, they're  
  
here but why are you here?"  
  
Jean-Luc said nothing. He walked past Jace and Pierre  
  
and was about to leave when Jett entered the barn and  
  
blocked his path. "I believe that you were asked a  
  
question, Uncle. Why are you here?"  
  
Jean-Luc stared at his oldest nephew. "I don't expect  
  
you to believe me, but I don't remember a thing.  
  
Pierre said I acted like a madman, but I swear to the  
  
Gods I don't remember, and I got here the same way you  
  
did, whatever way that was. Jett, I'm not here to  
  
cause trouble. I was **brought** here."  
  
Jett stepped aside. "I'll have my eyes on you, and if  
  
you start anything I'll see that you never finish it!"  
  
he snarled.  
  
Jean-Luc nodded and walked past him.  
  
*"YOU FOOL! ARE YOU GOING TO LET HIM TALK TO YOU THAT  
  
WAY?"*  
  
Jean-Luc shook his head. *"Get out of my head."  
  
"HAHAHA! I AM HERE TO STAY AND YOU WILL HELP ME  
  
DESTROY THAT CHILD!"  
  
*"No! No! Get out! Get out! I won't help you destroy  
  
Adora!"  
  
*"YOU WILL HELP ME! FOOLISH MORTAL, YOU HAVE NO  
  
CHOICE!"* the voice roared in Jean-Luc's head.  
  
Jean-Luc let out a cry of pain as he fell to the  
  
ground, clutching his head. Hecuba saw the man fall  
  
and hurried over to him. "Are you all right?"  
  
Jean-Luc slowly open his eyes and glared at her then  
  
replied, "I am fine. Where's Joxer and that baby?"  
  
Hecuba looked frightened at what she saw on Jean-Luc's  
  
face. "I… I..."  
  
Jean-Luc grabbed her roughly. "Tell me, old woman, or  
  
I'll kill you now!" he snarled.  
  
Hecuba tried to pull away but Jean-Luc held her  
  
tightly. WHOOOOOOSH! Jean-Luc whirled around as he  
  
heard Xena's chakram heading straight towards him. He  
  
easily caught it and smiled wickedly at Hecuba. "I  
  
could have easily had in go into you, woman." He then  
  
stared down at it. "A TOY! YOU DARE ATTACK ME WITH A  
  
TOY!" he bellowed. Jean-Luc then threw the chakram  
  
back at Xena. He threw it so quickly that Xena had no  
  
way to escape its path. Hecuba screamed as she  
  
watched. Xena stood frozen in place, staring at the  
  
weapon with wide blue eyes as it came rushing towards  
  
her.  
  
*****  
  
Joxer watched Adora curiously as she suddenly began to  
  
move her hands. Then Gabrielle let out a scream as  
  
Xena's chakram came through the bedroom window and  
  
whipped past her, just missing her ear before it  
  
imbedded itself in the wall. "GABRIELLE!" Joxer  
  
shouted before he quickly put Adora on the bed and ran  
  
over to the weapon to try to pull it from the wall but  
  
he couldn't. "Are you all right?" he grunted as he  
  
continued attempting to pull it out.  
  
"Joxer, I'm okay! Keep Adora safe!" Gabrielle looked  
  
out the window, saw that Xena was in trouble and she  
  
ran out to help. "You leave Xena alone!" She charged  
  
Jean-Luc, who threw a fireball at her that sent her  
  
flying into the barn door, making her drop the sais  
  
she held in her hands.  
  
"I WANT THAT BABY AND I WILL GET HER!"  
  
Xena finally came to her senses. "Over my dead body  
  
will you get that child!" she growled, removing her  
  
sword from her scabbard. She let out a yell and  
  
charged at Jean-Luc.  
  
"THEN SO BE IT!" Jean-Luc threw a beam of light from  
  
his fingers and Xena disappeared.  
  
"XENA!" screamed Gabrielle as she rose to her feet and  
  
charged Jean-Luc again.  
  
"I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS NONSENSE! JOIN YOUR FRIEND!"  
  
A beam of light shot from Jean-Luc's hands and  
  
Gabrielle disappeared too. Jean-Luc looked around and  
  
screamed, "ALL BE GONE!"  
  
Suddenly everyone but the triplets had disappeared.  
  
Jett grabbed Jace who was now so upset he could not  
  
think straight. "Come on, Jace! We've got to get to  
  
Joxer!" he said urgently.  
  
Jace looked at Jett, wild-eyed. "What is going on?  
  
Pierre is gone!"  
  
"So is everyone else! We've got to get to Joxer. Come  
  
on!"  
  
Jean-Luc watched as Jett and Jace ran inside the  
  
house. Joxer was holding Adora. Jace ran over to him.  
  
"Our uncle's gone mad! He's made everyone disappear."  
  
Joxer handed Adora over to Jace. "I may not be much of  
  
a fighter, but I'm not stupid! That's not our uncle  
  
out there."  
  
Jace nodded in agreement. "What do we do, Jett?"  
  
"What are you asking me for?"  
  
"Because you are the oldest."  
  
Jett looked at his brothers. "I don't know what to  
  
do," he admitted helplessly.  
  
*You must first calm down and work together. Your  
  
uncle is possessed by a demon called Xanto.*  
  
Jace looked down at Adora then back at his brothers.  
  
"I think Adora said something."  
  
*Not exactly. You can hear my thoughts in your head.  
  
Listen to me: Xanto is going to destroy the world  
  
unless you stop him now.* 


	5. The Trio and Their Uncle Final Pat

Joxer nodded. "Tell us what to do," he said.  
  
Adora looked over at Joxer, her brown eyes sparkling.  
  
*Remember that I am always with you and will always  
  
love you.*  
  
Adora suddenly faded from Jace's arms. Joxer was about  
  
to say something when the door flew open and there  
  
stood Xanto in Jean-Luc's body. The demon threw up his  
  
hands sending both Jett and Jace flying into the wall  
  
with a sickening thud before either one of them could  
  
do anything. They slumped to the floor and did not  
  
move.  
  
"NO!" Joxer cried, closing his eyes, his face twisting  
  
in grief.  
  
"YOUR BROTHERS ARE GONE! NOW, FOOLISH MORTAL, TELL ME  
  
WHERE THE BABY IS!"  
  
Joxer opened his eyes slowly and smiled at Xanto. The  
  
demon saw his enemy staring back at him through  
  
Joxer's eyes. "Must you shout, Xanto? I'm not deaf."  
  
The voice was Joxer's and he spoke very softly, almost  
  
in a whisper, but the power behind his voice made the  
  
entire house shake.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME THIS TIME, ADORA! YOU WILL NOT  
  
SEND ME BACK!"  
  
"I will stop you, Xanto, just like I did before. But  
  
this time, you won't return."  
  
Xanto laughed. "YOU WILL STOP ME WITH THAT BODY?! XENA  
  
WOULD HAVE BEEN A BETTER CHOICE! I WILL DESTROY YOU,  
  
ADORA! "  
  
"We shall see."  
  
THEN DIE!" Xanto fired from his fingers a deadly ray.  
  
Adora flipped Joxer's body to avoid them. She raised  
  
Joxer's hands and sent her rays back at Xanto before  
  
he could react. Xanto felt the pain coursing through  
  
Jean-Luc's body and screamed. He suddenly felt himself  
  
being pulled from Jean-Luc's body and back into his  
  
realm.  
  
"NO! NO! I WILL NOT GO BACK! I WON'T! I WON'T!"  
  
Xanto's true form appeared above Jean-Luc's head,  
  
hovered briefly then dissolved into a wet mass on the  
  
floor. Jean-Luc screamed then passed out. Joxer gasped  
  
loudly as Adora's essence left his body. He stared at  
  
the puddle on the floor for a moment before his eyes  
  
rolled up in his head and he then fell to the floor,  
  
unconscious.  
  
*****  
  
"I think he's waking up," Joxer heard Gabrielle's  
  
voice as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Huh? What happened? Where am I?"  
  
Gabrielle took his hands into hers. "It's okay, Joxer.  
  
Everything is okay now. You did it. You and Adora  
  
saved the world."  
  
Joxer suddenly sat up in the bed. "Jett! Jace! That  
  
demon killed them."  
  
"We're okay, Jox. Once you and Adora beat him, we were  
  
okay, and so is Uncle Jean-Luc," Jett told him.  
  
Joxer looked over at Jett and Jace and smiled. "I'm so  
  
glad, but what about Adora?"  
  
Hecuba came in with Adora. "She's fine. She's just  
  
fine, aren't you?" she murmured. Adora babbled  
  
happily.  
  
Joxer took Adora from Hecuba with a grateful smile.  
  
"Thank you! Oh honey, I'm so glad that you're okay."  
  
Xena placed her hand on Joxer's shoulder. "Joxer,  
  
she's okay but that battle may have been too much on  
  
her. I think her powers are gone and she's just a  
  
regular baby."  
  
Joxer held his daughter close to him and kissed her  
  
gently on the forehead. "I don't care, Xena. I'm just  
  
so happy she's all right." Xena nodded and smiled in  
  
understanding.  
  
Suddenly both Herodotus and Hecuba saw the truth.  
  
Herodotus turned to Gabrielle. "Adora isn't your  
  
child, is she?" he asked.  
  
"No, Father. She's not. She's Joxer's daughter."  
  
"But *how*?" Hecuba asked.  
  
"Well, it's a long story…" Gabrielle then told her  
  
parents everything.  
  
Hecuba smiled when she finished. "You know what? I  
  
think Adora wants you to be her mommy."  
  
Herodotus nodded in agreement. "I agree with your  
  
mother so you help Joxer take care of that child."  
  
Gabrielle turned to Joxer, who smiled, then gazed down  
  
at Adora sleeping in his arms. "I will. I promise."  
  
*****  
  
That night Xena came outside to see Jett talking to  
  
her mother. "I think it might work. You could at least  
  
give it a try."  
  
"Even if I wanted to, I don't think I can. Cyrene, I  
  
escaped from prison. I doubt if they'll let me work  
  
for you."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I can arrange something and don't think  
  
you'll get off easy. Believe me, the way I'll put you  
  
to work you'll be begging to go back to prison!"  
  
"And I should know, right Mom?" Xena laughed at the  
  
look on Jett's face as she walked back into the house.  
  
She looked over and saw Gabrielle holding Adora.  
  
"Hi, Xena. Boy, today has been some day, huh? Too bad  
  
Lila missed all the action. I hope she comes home from  
  
visiting my cousin before we leave."  
  
"I'm sure she will, Gabrielle."  
  
Suddenly Jean-Luc stuck his head inside the doorway.  
  
"Come on, you two! Jace is getting antsy." Both women  
  
laughed as they walked out into the garden where Jace  
  
and Pierre were getting married.  
  
Joxer stood by Gabrielle's side with Adora in his  
  
arms. She smiled up at him. "Joxer, do you ever wonder  
  
what the future has in store for us?"  
  
Joxer shifted Adora so he could place his arm around  
  
Gabrielle's waist. "I don't know what it has in store  
  
for us, but whatever it is you, Xena, Eve, Adora and I  
  
will face it together." Xena glanced in their  
  
direction and the three friends exchanged smiles  
  
before she turned around to continue watching Jace and  
  
Pierre exchange vows.  
  
Gabrielle leaned up to kiss Joxer, placed her head  
  
against his shoulder and murmured softly, "Yes. We  
  
will face it together."  
  
The End 


End file.
